


The Half Blood Prince's Story

by drarry_lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Bullying, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Long, Long-Distance Relationship, Maybe - Freeform, Mean James Potter, Mean Sirius, Mentor Severus Snape, Mild S&M, Mild Sexual Content, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Hogwarts, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secrets, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Severus Snape is Bad at Feelings, Severus Snape is Hung, Shes keeping secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Severus Snape, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince, Young Love, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_lover/pseuds/drarry_lover
Summary: Severus Snape was not born a bad human being. He was crafted that way. But what if there was someone there helping him and guiding him, sort like an angel you could say. She was a year younger then him but saw the goodness in his heart, that was being covered with blackness and hatred. All the war and all the deaths for what? What if it was Severus Snape who could have stopped it in the beginning. Maybe Severus can be good in the first, and maybe only war.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

The little girl looked up to her mom, her brown hair flowing slightly as the breeze picked up. “Mom, can you tell me about Hogwarts again?” The tawny eyes sparkling with wonder as the mother smiled and nodded her head.

Her mother was beautiful, her black slightly wavy hair covered her mocha eyes that shimmered as she thought about the past and her experience at Hogwarts. “Well you see Dawn, Hogwarts is a place full of wizards and witches to tap into their potential and it's a place where you make lifelong friends and experiences that you won’t ever forget.” The little girl, Dawn, her name is, was vibrating with excitement. Her little black and pink flower dress was starting to shake, and the wind around them was starting to pick up, the trees and grass towards the end of the meadow started to wave back and forth with the girl. Her little brother was on the other side of their mom, sleeping peacefully. He was dressed in a button up grey shirt and black shorts. Simple attire for a simple picnic day.

The women chuckled and started to tickle the little girl, “Listen Linda listen, you have to pay attention okay? Or you're gonna miss my story sweetie.” 

Dawn giggled and smiled as the attack went on, “Okay okay mom, I’ll pay attention. Please continue!”

The mother stopped and nodded once more, “As I was saying, it’s a magical place for wizards and witches alike. It’s this grand castle in England, and the scenery is the most beautiful I have ever seen. And the magical creatures were breathtaking Dawn, when you go there it’s going to be amazing. Just so spectacular and I can’t wait for you to experience it. Oh and the teachers were so wonderful and nice, well at least the ones that I had.”

“Did Dad have a good experience?”

“Well sweetie, your dad had some good times at Hogwarts but there were people who made his experience bad.” The girl frowned and tilted her head, the sun reflecting off her walnut hair color. 

“What are you two little hens clucking about,” a deep voice suddenly appeared behind the two females. The girl shot up and screamed.

“Daddy! I missed you!” The girl ran towards her father and smiled. 

“Hello little one, what were you and your mother talking,” asked the inquisitive father as he picked up the little 7 year old girl. Her mother gently woke their son, his big dark eyes slowly blinking. He gave her a sad face, lip jutting out. She picked up the 3 year old and made her way to her husband.

“Well, wouldn’t you like to know Sev.” 

The little girl nodded, “Yeah wouldn’t you like to know Daddy.” As the little girl copied her mother, the father went onto the offensive, Severus tickled the girl's stomach and she shrieked. Her little brother laughing at their display of whimsicalness. 

“I was just kidding daddy! Stoooop!” As the father ceased to tickle, the mother gazed at them at them with love and tenderness: a blind man could see the pure unadulterated emotions in the mother’s eyes. The man towered over the woman with about 6 inches. The little boy stuck out his hand and pulled his fist in and out. Making a grabbing motion. The father obliged and put the little boy on his other hip.

Dawn took after her mother: with almond shaped eyes: a small and slightly upturned nose: slightly high cheekbones: but she did inherit some of Severus as well, his slight cleft chin and straight hair. 

While the little boy was the mix of the two: curly black hair: pale skin: Severus’ slightly down turned eyes: high cheekbones: and a cleft chin as well. 

“So as I asked before, what were you two clucking about?” Dawn looked towards her mother with wide eyes, as to ask if it was alright to tell her dad about their conversation. The boy shrugged, with him being a sleep he did not know

“We talked about Hogwarts, and how Dawn is excited to go,” Dawn was a mixture of the two, personality wise. Well Severus was in all black robes per usual, and the mother was in a white spaghetti-strapped dress, and well their daughter was in a black dress with pink flowers all over it. 

“Oh really? Are you extremely excited Dawn? To take after you mom and dad?” 

“Yes of course daddy! It’s going to be so amazing, mommy was telling me about how beautiful Hogwarts is. And how I’ll make lifelong friends! Did you make lifelong friends?”

Severus’ face morphed slightly from a smile to a small unnoticeable frown, that his significant other had seen. 

“Pumpkin, let’s talk about-”

“No Rory, it's okay.” Severus smiled a comforting smile, and began to speak again, “Well you see Dawn, even though I did make some life long friends and had such amazing memories, there weren't as many good memories as there were bad. Do you understand ?” Dawn frowned and her eyes had a sad gleem to them. The boy fell back to sleep, exhausted from running around in the fields. 

“Yes, I understand. But… But what were bad memories Daddy?” Severus shared a look with Rory, a silent question ring in his mind. ‘Do I tell her?’ Rory looked back puzzled before slightly nodding a ‘yes.’

Severus stayed quiet for about a minute before speaking to the little, “Well I did have amazing friends that I made great memories with, there was another group of friends that used to bully me quite a lot. And that lasted all through Hogwarts, even when most of my friends left because they had graduated, I was bullied by these 2 boys.”

“But why did they bully you? Were you mean to the first? Or did you call them names behind their back?”

“The reason they bullied me is because my best friend was one of the boys' crushes. We were the best of friends til we had gotten into a fight, but the boy who used to bully me was in love with her and was jealous of me. She didn’t pay attention at all while we would always hang out to study or talk.”

“That’s silly though Daddy! They bullied you because of a girl not liking the boy back?” Dawn was bewildered by what her dad had said. 

Severus nodded, “I know.” 

“You should have kicked their butt daddy!” Severus let out a bark of a laugh. That startled the child asleep and his eyes watered from the sudden scare. Severus kissed the top of the boy’s head, “It’s okay. It’s okay.” Rory took the small child and started to bounce him back to sleep. 

While Dawn might have developed his love of potion and her mom's love of books, she developed her mother’s atrocious bluntness. Severus Snape could remember the day he met Rory. It was the first day of his last year.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like :)

There was the golden beige 6th year girl, with short hair cut curling, tripping over herself- all her books blocking her line of sight. She let out this grunt as she fell, her books falling all around her. Lucky for her, this corridor was empty except for the few kids still catching up with friends from different houses. Rory had started muttering to herself, Severus couldn’t really make up the whole sentence but caught a few words that if teachers heard, she would be ending up with detention for weeks. With 12 books on the floor the girl stood there with a dead look in her eye.

As she closed her eyes and deeply breathed in, Severus started to pick up her books. With 6 books already being carried by Severus, she opened her eyes and blinked with a startling quickness. She was obviously thrown off by the boy helping her. She snapped out of it when he went for the 7th book.

“Oh my, sorry! You didn't have to keep picking them up!” Severus gave her a confused look.

“It’s not a problem.” With that short response he handed her the 7 books he picked up and left, robes flailing. The girl rolled her eyes at that dramatic exit, but she was charmed by it as well. 

“Thank you,” yelled the ravenclaw.

Severus muttered a quick “ravenclaws,” equipped eye roll, before turning right, out of the girl- with a captivating eyes - line of sight. 

Later that day, Severus was hiding from the Marauders by avoiding the dining hall, he wasn’t ready for his day to be ruined of course. He went to the kitchens, bumping into a small figure. 

“Ow what the hell?” Severus staggered back but the girl fell backwards. Severus heard a book drop and the girl from early was sitting down in his sight. 

The girl eyebrows furrowed, and she started to rub her head. Severus started to feel the ache on his collarbone where the girl bumped her head into. They stared at each other until she raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. “It’s relatively rude to stare ya know?”

Severus was astounded by what the girl had said, “I-Well… You were staring too,” that he had been tongue tied. 

She continued though, disregarding his comment, “It’s also rude not to help a person up, especially after knocking them down. But hey, what do I know about England customs?” The girl started to lift her herself when Severus impulsively picked her up from her arms. He hooked his arms under hers, and pulled her up to a standing position. She squealed, plainly not expecting the older of the two to do this. He dropped her an inch off the ground once he realized what he was doing. 

‘Come on Severus, why are you acting like a blundering fool! You’re supposed to be a collected and well maintained Slytherin, not a neanderthal picking up people!’ Severus mentally yelled to himself.  
“First you bump into me then you man handle me!” The young ravenette yelled and Severus stuttered out an apology.

“I-sor- I’m very sorry, I didn't mean too-” before the almost graduate could finish he heard the voices of the people he had intended to avoid.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t little old snivellus. Sneaking around like the dirty and ugly snake you are.” Severus quickly turned, blocking the girl from the view Sirius Black and James Potter. He quickly noticed that the werewolf wasn’t with them, then remembered that the full moon was tonight. That must be why 2 idiots were going to the kitchen rather than the dining hall.

“Shouldn’t you be stalking Lily at this time, seeing as she doesn’t want to see your wannabe death-eater face.” 

“Especially with an ugly face like that,” James howled as Sirius took a shot. 

Severus sneered, but before he could talk a voice spoke up.

“Hey tweedle dee and tweedle dum, the lovely gentleman and I were having a conversation before you two so rudely interrupted. So if you could kindly fuck off, it would be greatly appreciated.” The girl emerged from behind Snape with a sarcastic smile. 

Severus was once again dumbfounded by the girl- the girl that he didn’t even know the slightest thing about, not even her name! James and Siruis looked in disgust at the small girl.

“You're going to defend a future death eater?”

“I don’t see the dark mark on him, and I haven’t seen him being buddies with the Dark Lord. Do you have any proof? Or are you just saying that because he’s a Slytherin and you two are just prejudice assholes?” All three boys stare with mouths agape in shock. With Sirius and James staring like goldfish, the ravenclaw grabbed Severus’ hand and pushed the Gryffridors apart to create an opening to walk through. The slytherin child let himself be pulled through the castle towards the stone hedges, by a little 6th year ravenclaw. 

She looked up at him expectantly. He uttered a dumb, “What?”

She continued to look at him, a small very slight smile on her pink cupid bow lips. “You’re welcome.” 

He automatically sneered at her, it was a defensive mechanism. Before he spoke, she rolled her eyes and spoke, “I know you didn’t ask for help, but you and Mauduars are notorious for getting into fights, and well I was there, you shielded me. So to them it was 2 against one, an easy kill if you will.” Severus felt a little touched by her reasoning on why she helped. Yes it was in fact common, a lot more, that the idiot trio plus their rat would attack Severus out of the blue, sometimes Severus had a sixth sense and dodge and struck them. But that was like 40% of the time, so the Slytherin was more often than not in the nurses wing. 

The night sky hovered over the two, stars twinkling like the Ravenclaw’s eyes.

‘That’s right! I don’t even know her name! You blithering fool!’ As Severus reprimanded himself, the Ravenette took her wand out. She casted a ‘Tempus’ and saw that it was already 7:30 p.m. She looked up and saw that the moon was full and gleaming. 

“What’s your name?” Bluttered an embarrassed Severus as his eyes windend.

She raised her slightly arched eyebrow,“My name's Aurora but my friends call me Rory for short. You’re named Severus right? Severus Snape?”

He nodded and she gave her hand, he looked at it wearily. “I’m not gonna bite, well unless you like it.” She laughed at Severus' expression towards her sexual innuendo. “I’m kidding, it’s called having a sense of humor if you didn’t know.”

He nodded, not sure what to say or do. She gave a bored expression, and reached out and grabbed his hand. She clamped it with her two smaller and slender hands, and shook. 

“Nice to meet you Severus,” she smiled, her eyes becoming crescent moons. One of her hands was cold while the other was warm. It felt nice, one side feeling the coolness and the other feeling her warmness. 

“Uh nice to meet you too Aurora.” She frowned at the formal name but smiled again. 

“Well Severus, I hope we can become close friends this year.” Severus doubted this very much and yet he found himself nodding back at her. 

Before either of them spoke again, they heard a howl in the distance and Severus’ face morphed into worry and panic. Flashbacks started to pop into his mind as the wolf almost mauled him to death. Panic and bile arose, he turned away from Aurora and threw up. There wasn’t a lot in his stomach, just water and some breakfast he had but it all came out. He started to get dizzy and lightheaded. He tried to run but his body was sluggish and heavy. He tripped over himself and fell. 

Severus was barely able to turn himself over on his back. He was gasping for air, Aurora stood there wide-eyed and unable to help. She dropped down, hand shakings unable to process what is happening and how to help the poor Slytherin. She grabbed his hand, and started to caress it.

“Severus, Severus. It’s okay, it’s okay.” She continued to murmur these things above him.

Severus, shaking and hyperventilating, begged with his eyes to help.

“Breathe in, 1 2 3 4. Breathe out, 1 2 3 4. Breathe in, 1 2 3 4. Breathe out, 1 2 3 4.” She continued this for a few minutes until his gasping breath subsided into semi normal breathing, a little wheezy but better. It took Severus 5 more minutes to steady his breath and stop noticeably shaking, even though he felt like he was shaking and that 5 minutes felt like an hour.

"Do you feel slightly okay now? " 

"Uh yeah I guess." 

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

A harsh "No," fell from Severus' lips. Aurora nodded, she wasn't going to push him to do something he wasn't comfortable with. 

"Um okay, can you get up? Can you walk?" 

Severus sat up, automatically feeling dizzy from that. He lightly shook his head 'no' and winced from that gesture. He got a headache. 

"Um. Ok. Uh. I’m going to check you for injuries okay?” Sevreus nodded, exhaustion had settled in. 

She unhooked Severus’ robes, a minor blush stained her cheeks. He took off the robes and she noticed his shirt had rips and tears. He had 5 minor cuts, 2 by his collar bones and the other 3 spread on his stomach. 

She casted ‘Agumenti’ and water filled in her cupped hand. She let it run over his cuts. 

Right when Severus was about to speak, she casted a Staminia charm. His cuts began to slowly close and he felt his energy slowly seep back into him. “Why didn’t you just use the second charm?”

“I healed you right?”

“Well yes but you-”

“Then it doesn’t matter,” she laughed at his disgruntled face, “I’m just kidding. I couldn’t remember how the second charm went, so rather be safe than sorry. I washed your cuts from the dirt and grass.”

She stood up and dusted herself off. She gave her hand to the Slytherin boy, and he hesitantly accepted it. She helped him up, and then casted one more charm, the Hot-Air charm. Severus felt the hot air surround him and his clothes were no longer wet. Severus felt a tingle envelop him after. There was an awkward silence that surrounded the two teens. Severus casted a ‘Tempus’ and it was 8:43 p.m.

“Thank you Aurora, I owe you a great debt.” Severus spoke while avoiding eye contact.

“While I don’t think that is necessary, if you say so though. Do you feel better?”

He nodded his head stiffly, wanting to change the subject. “You’re not from England are you?”

“Why do you say that?”

“You have a slight American accent.”

“Ah yes well. I was born in California, stayed til I was 5 then moved to Mexico to stay with my grandma while my mum did a dangerous mission, Aurors. Then moved to the UK at 10, mum transferred.”

“Oh, from the Americas.” Aurora nodded. 

“What about you? I’m still not familiar with England. Would you mind telling me about it?”

“Haven't you lived here for 7 years?” Severus didn’t want to talk about home life, especially with a somewhat stranger.

“Every year off I go back to Mexico till school starts again. And I have 3 other siblings, so I help take care of the little ones.”

“Siblings?” 

“I have an older Slytherin brother, who graduated 5 years ago. Two younger sisters, one 4 and other 2 years olds. What about you?”

“I’m an only child,” his answer was short and quick.

“Well, hmm. An only child and child with 3 other siblings. So Severus Snape, tell me about yourself. Seems only fitting since you know basically my life.” Severus wanted to argue but didn’t want to be rude to someone who helped him.

“Well, as you know I’m an only child. I lived on Spinners Ed. Um I’m a half blood, muggle father. I love potions and that’s it.”

“Potions? My brother loved potions, taught me about them before graduating. Does it make you feel at ease when you brew?”  
Severus slightly smiled and nodded, “Yeah it eases my mind, and it’s fun. Well what about you? What's your favorite class?”

“Well either Ancient Runes, or Astronomy.”

“That’s very Ravenclaw of you, Ancient Runes?”

“Well sir, sorry I like to be educated. To me it’s very interesting.”

“Yes but Ancient Runes?”

She gave a sarcastic smile, “But Potions? Really?”

Time seemed to glide as the two shared witty remarks, their banter seemed almost natural, like they were friends for a while. Their chatter slowly stopped and silence filled the air. Severus turned to see Aurora and she was staring off in the stars, like she was lost. 

“They say openly staring at someone is rude.” Severus tried to sputter out a reply but alas he was at a loss for words. “I’m just kidding, I like messing with people if you haven’t noticed.” 

Severus nodded, obviously being a victim to her verbal shenanigans. He casted ‘Tempus’ and noticed that it was dawning on curfew, 10:13 p.m. He stood up and so did she.

“I’ll walk you to your dungeons.”

“No it’s okay, I wouldn't want to waste your time anymore.”

“Waste my time? I don’t think time is wasted when you’re having fun Severus. Come on, it’ll put me at ease knowing you’re safe in your dorm.”

Not knowing what to say, Severus just nodded. She gave him a small smile which he returned. They opened the massive doors, and walked down the hall. Within 10 minutes of semi-awkward silence they arrived at the Slytherin dungeons. He turned to the smaller girl. She quickly went forward and threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around him, sensing he needed more human touch. The slytherin boy froze, not being used to anyone touching him. It felt calm, warm; he felt himself relaxing into it, he wrapped his arms around her shorter form. Severus relinquished in the idea of human contact as not as repulsive as he thought. What felt like hours in the warm embrace was only a minute. As Aurora started to pull away, Severus slightly tightened his grip, even for the slightest second she felt it. She hugged him a bit harder for the last couple of seconds, then they both let go.

She smiled that smile that slightly warmed Severus' cold heart. With only being a couple a couple of inches from each other, she patted Severus chest; she patted right on top of his heart, and leaned forward. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, Severus cheeks flushed and where she kissed him felt extra hot. 

“Take care of yourself Severus.” With those last words of the night, she smiled again, turned, and left. Disappearing down the dark halls, leaving a struck Severus right in front of the door to the common room. He heard the door open and out came Regulus Black. 

“Severus?” The boy named turned around and saw the younger Black sibling. 

“Yes?”

“The house was worried that you encountered my brother and his neanderthal friends. I was going to look for you.” 

“Oh well, I was but I handled them,” he saw the worry in his face, “Don’t worry I didn’t hurt your annoying brother, even though I should have.” He mumbled the last part to himself.

“Thank you, but come on. It’s already 10:25 p.m. curfew is about to start,” the older of the two nodded, and both headed inside.

“Why were you just standing there? Outside the common room?”

Severus blushed unintentionally and his eyes diverted to the floor. 

Regulus' head slightly tilted and an eyebrow raised. Realization dawned on him, “You were with a girl!” The accusatory tone was heard throughout the entire Sytherin dungeon, lucky for Severus there were only a few Slytherins up, either doing late homework or gossiping about their day. 

“Shut up!” Said Severus through gritted teeth. The younger boy smiled sheepishly.

“So I’m right,” Regulus nodded to himself when something else dawned on him, “She’s not a Slytherin. Hmm.”

The older Slytherin face flushed again at Regulus depicting him. “Yes I was a girl but it was nothing, she had just helped me with something.” 

As the 2 Slytherins sat, Severus just shook his head.

“Oh come on Sev. You can’t bottle everything up , and since Lucius left 2 years ago you haven’t had many friends.”

"Hey, I have friends. Just because you don’t see me all the time doesn’t mean I’m by myself with no one.” That’s exactly what he meant, but Regulus didn’t need to know that though.  
“Fine them name one other friend besides me, Avery, and Mulciber. I bet you name any.”

“Oh I sure can, here’s one, Aurora.” For someone so bright, Severus could be a dunderhead at times, he fell right into Regulus’ trap. And by the widening of his eyes, he knew it. “You little shit!”

Regulus gave a sinister smile, “So that’s her name. Wait, Aurora? Aurora, that name sounds so familiar. I know! She’s a girl in my year. I have her potions and Ancient Runes. Oh and astronomy.” 

Severus eyed him skeptically, "Really?”

“Your infamous curiosity means you found a new project.”

“Oh shut up Regulus, no I haven't found another person to spy on. She was quite open, to a complete stranger no less.”

“Yeah she usually keeps to herself, but she does help out other students in their homework in the library. She’s very smart.” 

“Not that smart apparently, giving information to someone she hardly knows. To her unknown knowledge I could have been a serial killer.” 

“Why would someone who’s a ‘complete stranger’ be so worried about her?” That was another trap, Severus was on the lookout this time. He gave a sneer.

“Watch it Regulus, just cause you got her name out of me doesn’t mean I’ll spill our conversation to you.”

“You might not, but she most certainly will. I have her tomorrow for potions, and astronomy.” 

“Try it and see what happens.” 

“Calm down Severus, Merlin. Okay just tell me this, are you over Lily?”

Severus shrugged, uncomfortable about where this conversation was heading.

“I’ll take that as a no then,” Regulus got up and headed towards his dorm. Before leaving Severus to wallow in his feelings, he spoke again, “Look Sev, if you are over Lily somewhat, I would say to go for it. I know she was your first love and all, but everyone has to move on at some point. Maybe you’ll always have a small spot in your heart but don’t let that slight spot grow, not again.” Then continued to walk.

Severus got up as well and went to his bed. His sleep was filled with Aurora… and Lily. 

As Aurora walked away, and turned the corridor, she started to slightly skip. Ever since she saw Severus in her 4th year, making Severus a 5th year, she was curious. The little Slytherin over the pot brewing some potion. He cut his hair over the summer, now it is soft and like in a slight quiff. Before he had shaggy and longish hair. As she climbed up the stairs, she couldn’t get her heart beat to go down. She entered the common room after the riddle of ‘What is always moving but stays in the same place,’ there she found her best friend.

“Aurora! Where were you! Once you didn’t come back from the kitchens, I thought you went into the woods again and got hurt!”

“Samaria I’m okay. I was talking to Severus.”

“Severus? Severus Snape?”

“Yes, Severus Snape.”As the girls walked towards their dorms the conversation escalated.

“The greasy boy who likes potions, Slytherin, the boy who hangs out with death eaters?”

“Yes, yes, and hey! We don’t know if they’re death eaters.” The Samoan girl sighed.

“Yes yes not every Slytherin is bad. I know this but there has been speculation of Lucias Malfoy after seeing somewhat of a tattoo on his left forearm.”

“That’s depressing to know.”

“Yes well anyway, the boy you’ve been crushing on since like 3rd or 4th year?”

“Oh Merlin, yes Samaria! The boy I’ve liked since 3rd or 4th year, the boy who loves potions, the boy whose height shot up during his 5th year. That boy, that Severus.”

“Okay okay, just making sure it wasn’t another Sverus Snape in Hogwart.” Aurora laughs, infecting Samaria to laugh as well. “Oh my you know who’s going to freak, Remus.”

“Oh no, I forgot about that.”

“Yes well I’m sure my boyfriend won’t be as excited to know that my best friend is chumming up with his rival.”

“Why are you dating him again? I mean his friends are such dicks.”

Samaria sighed knowing she was right, “I-I know but he isn’t, and it goes both ways Rory. But yes they are mostly the ones to start it.”

Before she could talk, Aurora bumped into Pandora, “Oh I’m sorry Aurora, I’m helping Xeno look for his shoes again. He seems to have misplaced them again.”

“It’s okay Pandora, and I think I saw them before entering the common room, on the statute. Sorry I didn’t grab them. I was distracted and didn’t put two and two together.”

“Oh no there’s nothing to apologize for and thank you I’ll go check.” As the 7th year girl with the platinum blond hair, pale skin, and light blue eye walked passed them, Aurora and Samaria continued their conversation. 

“Well what did you do with him?” Samaria's prominent lips smirked while asking. Her espresso colored skin glowed in the moonlight, her wide big hickory eyes scrunching up while smirking.

“Well..” she trailed off not answering.

“Aurora, do not tell me you did stuff with him! Are you mad!" 

She broke out into a shit eating grin well Samaria rolled her eyes. "You bitch! You had me half in my grave!" Now it was Aurora's time to roll her eyes at her dramatic friend.

"Please Sammy, I wouldn't do that to somebody I just met. Even if he is my crush, I wouldn't even know how to come on to him." 

"So you're saying if he had suggested something, you would have done it?" 

"Please, like that's not how you and Remus got together." The sarcastic remark got the younger girl smacked on her shoulder. "Ow! That one really hurt!" As younger Ravenclaw whined the older one apologized. 

They changed into their sleep attire and layed in their beds. 

"Goodnight Sammy, have sweet dreams. Love you."

"Good Rory, have sweet dreams too. Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give comments and kudos ! tell me what you like, what I could work on, and what you thought when reading :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

Regulus had a plan the morning he awoke. Aurora was notorious for holding study breaks early in the morning everyday at 7 a.m. to 8:30 a.m., even on the 2nd day of school, and on Tuesday and Fridays after dinner. Her study group always had at least 10 other people, mostly Ravenclaws but sometimes Hufflepuffs, few Gryffindors, and occasionally a Slytherin here and there. And today Regulus would be that Slytherin. He casted a ‘Tempus’ and 6:45 a.m. appeared. He slowly got ready, carefully picking out his head out of the dorm, making sure Severus wasn’t near. Now that Regulus knew that his maybe possible crush was Aurora, Severus would make sure not to keep the younger Slytherin out of his sight.

As he passed the common room he didn’t see anyone up yet. ‘Perfect,’ as he thought this to himself, he heard a gruff voice.

“Where do you think you're going Regulus,” he slowly turned to see Snape standing behind him. The youngest smiled, trying to keep a cool facade. 

“To eat of course, why? Where do YOU think I’m going?” Severus glared, and then smiled a sarcastic smile.

“Fine, I’ll accompany you then.”

“But you never go to the dining hall.”

“This once couldn’t hurt, could it?” Regulus died a bit on the inside, while Severus metally cheered himself.

“Yes well let's hurry then, I want to eat then check something out at the library.”

“Fine lead the way Black.” Regulus raised an eyebrow at the too formal name and tone, Severus obviously knew he was going to look for Aurora. 

‘Well maybe later today,’ as he thought this Severus simultaneously thought, ‘I can’t let this little conniving thing near Aurora.’

The two walked for a couple of minutes then arrived at the dining hall, there Aurora sat next to Samaria. Right as they entered Aurora’s laugh bounced off the walls. There weren’t many kids in the dining hall seeing as it was 6:55 a.m. and the student had at least 1 more hour to sleep before getting breakfast. Severus' eyes immediately latched on to the girl. Her head was thrown back and she gave a full body laugh from what her friend just said. As she wiped in, what Severus supposed, an imaginary tear she glanced at the doors and saw Severus already looking at her. If possible, her smile and face brightened as she saw him. 

Regulus stared at Severus and at Aurora smiling at him. He had a small smile himself, ‘Maybe this will work.’ The girl got up and headed towards the duo. Regulus could tell Severus stiffened up, within a couple of seconds she was standing in front of the Slytherins. 

“Hullo Severus, and wait wait I know this. I have you for 2 classes. Um...uh Reg? I’m sorry I do not entirely know your name.”

“You were halfway correct, Regulus Black.”

“Oh yes! Okay, next time I won’t forget. And I’m Aurora, Aurora De La Cruz.”

Before the two could continue their conversation to know each other, Severus blurted out, “I didn’t know your last name was De La Cruz.” His face turned pink at his sudden outburst. Regulus with a slightly shocked face, turned his head to Severu with a knowing smile on his face.

Aurora turned her head to Severus as well but made a confused face, “Really? Oh well sorry, I could have sworn I told you.”

Severus lightly shook his head, eyes downward, “No you told me you’re nickname, Rory.”

“Ohh.”

Regulus felt the awkward tension, and being the gracious person he is, he tried to change it.

“So Aurora, don’t you host a study club right now?”

She glanced at Severus with a small frown as he wouldn’t meet her eyes, then turned her attention to Regulus, “Yeah I decided not to do it this week. Everyone had relatively easy assignments, so we decided that next week for sure to start it. But the ones after class for Wednesday and Friday still stand, just in case. But it’ll most likely be me, and maybe my friend Samaria if she isn’t busy.”

“Oh well maybe I’ll start joining next week, seeing as the two of us share 2 classes and friends.” Regulus could see why Severus liked the girl so much, she was obviously pretty, very nice and kind hearted, and extremely smart. And she seemed to worry about Severus, so far if there were a point system she would have like a million.

She smiled, “Well any friends of Severus are welcome of course. Would you two like to sit down with my friend, her boyfriend and I.”

Before Severus could politely decline, of course Regulus agreed, “Sounds lovely. Shall we?” Severus internally groaned but nodded his head. He trailed after the two as they conversed about their shared class. He had the slightest dejected face. While Severus couldn’t tell who the back of the head was sitting with Auror’s friend, Regulus noticed right away. As they got closer Regulus, as noble as ever, sat with the Lupin. Putting a shocked face. With an open space, on the edge next to Aurora, Severus sat there. His mood seemed to grow a little. As he looked up he saw the shocked faces of Regulus and ...Lupin. His face morphed into disdain. Aurora looked at Samaria, and just shrugged and mouthed, ‘Sooner or later.’

“Um Severus and Regulus, this is my friend Samaria Taunanuu,” She gave a little wave and a smile, “And this is her boyfriend Remus Lupin.” She gave an awkwardly sheepish smile and Lupin stared at her in disbelief. 

“You’re kidding me Rory.” Aurora gave her friend a worried look at Remus’ comment, and Samaria gave Remus a kick and mouth ‘Be nice or else.’ He warily eyed his girlfriend and nodded.

The tension was thick, thick enough to cut. Aurora glanced at Severus and Regulus. The slytherin duo had their head casted down. She felt a tentative hand on her shoulder, she looked at Samaria and gave a small smile.

“So Severus and Regulus, how was your first day back?”

They both turned their attention towards the Ravenette. Regulus was the first to speak, “It was decent. I am really excited about Astronomy this year.”

“Oh me too, that's like my third favorite class! What about you Severus?”

“It was good, I met an interesting girl.” Aurora raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really?”

“Yes, very smart and strong willed, wouldn’t leave me alone, but she was fun nonetheless.” Aurora gave a lopsided smile and nodded her head.

“That’s good.”

The rest of the table glanced back and forth at the duo flirting, Regulus was impressed with Severus for being bold, Samaria was shocked but happy for her friend, and Remus was just shocked any of this was happening.

Before the flirting duo could speak again, they heard an outrageous cry from the entrance of the dining hall.

They saw James Potter and Sirius Black staring in disbelief at their little gathering. They rushed quickly toward them, wands in hand ready. 

“Remus Lupin, what are you doing with two slimy snakes, snivellus and,” to get a better look, he steps towards the center of the table ,“and MY LITTLE BROTHER. What the in the fuck is happening here?” 

Sirius shouted with all his might, the table shared a look not knowing what to say. Sirius raised his wand at Severus, “What did you do snivellus?” Severus raised a brow.

“Black, I don’t have a clue as to what you might be referring to.”

“Don’t be stupid you little slimy ugly snake, acting like you have friends sitting here as if there’s nothing wrong with you. Stay away from my friends and brother!” His shout echoed throughout the dining hall, attracting the attention of all the students. Regulus looked at Snape and saw the sadness was radiating off of him, but he had the notorious Slytherin no emotion mask on.

Aurora stood up, fury flowing through her blood and bones. She hit the dining table cause, turning Sirius attention on her. “Listen here you little motherfucker. No one asked for you idiotic opinion. I invited Severus and Regulus to the table, because I am friends with him, and I’m not gonna let small little pompous ass, shriveled ass dick Gryffindor embarrass him in front of anyone,” she took out her wand and pointed it at him, “Now either kindly fuck off and for the ever loving Merlin shut the fuck up, or I can kick you ass right here right now. You choose.” 

Everyone had heard what she said to Sirius. The air was silent as everyone stayed shocked for outburst against the eldest Black. Regulus stared in awe, and so did Severus, Samaria was holding back laughter, Remus in fear, and the other two Gryffindors just in genuine shock, no one had ever talked to them that way. As Sirius lowered his wand, a female voice was heard.

“Ms. De la Cruz and Mr. Black. My office. Now!” They turned to see Ms. McGonagall standing right at the other end of the table. Aurora put down her wand, and turned around.

“Yes Ms. McGonagall.” Siruris nodded and the pair walked towards her office both brimming with anger. The teacher followed them quickly glancing at the group who was involved. 

“You five too. Come on.” The group of one 6th year and four 7th years quickly hurried after Aurora and Sirius. As all seven children stood in front of Minevra, Dumbledore entered.

“So what seems to be the problem Minerva.”

“Well Headmaster, De la Cruz and Black seemed to get into a spat.” 

“De la Cruz? And Black? Hm okay I’ll trust you to interview them and draw up a conclusion?”

“Yes Headmaster.”

“Alright see you soon Minerva, students.” With that the old coot walked out. The students gave each other a glance, ‘What in the world was that.’ the troubled kids all thought. 

“Okay I want Remus Lupin first, the rest of you wait outside til I call you.”

The students nodded solemnly, and headed outside. Aurora sat on the floor, seeing as there were no chairs or benches, she looked at Severus and motioned with a slight tilt of her head to sit next to her. He glanced around and went next to her. He slowly sank in place next to her. Samaria sat on the other side, Regulus next to her. 

Regulus tapped her shoulder, she turned and gave him a raised eyebrow and a look. He motioned with his hand to come closer and put his hand on the side of his mouth. Her eyes lit up, he was going to gossip. She put her ear close to him and he leaned forward. 

“How long do you think it’ll take for those two to date?” She smiled and turned towards him.

“Honestly, even though she was willing to beat the crap out of your brother, she’s not very good at expressing her feelings.” He tilted his head.

“Really? She looks like the type of girl to express herself though.”

Samaria nodded, “Oh she is, but one it comes to romantic stuff she's sort of like a constipated cat. Nothing comes out, all bottled inside.’

Regulus gave a quizzical face, “So is Severus, he hides behind a face of no emotions, like a true Slytherin. But I suspect he’s always been like that.”

“Damn, so these two won’t work it out by themselves will they?” Regulus gave a dejected sigh and shook his head no. 

As those two hens gossiped about their friends, Severus and Aurora had their own conversation.

“Thank you, for sticking up for me.” 

She gave him a puzzled look, “Of course, I meant what I said. I don’t like seeing my friends bullied, well anyone really.” The Slytherin’s ears perked up as the word friend left her smooth lips. “And since we’re officially friends now, even though in mind yesterday you were already officially my friend, you can start calling my Rory.”

Severus gave her a small smile, and nodded, “Yeah I would like that, Rory.” And the way her face lit up, full smile and eyes shimmering, Severus felt his heart skip a beat. 

Remus walked out the door, and went straight towards James and Sirius, who were fuming at the sight of Severus and the Raven bitch. 

“Samaria Tauanuu!” Samaria got up and walked toward the door, shooting a glance towards Remus, who was talking to the other two Marauders and didn’t spare her even a glance. She walked into the integration room, fully prepared to defend her friends.

As Regulus was left alone he decided to lean back on the stone wall, and close his eyes, and eavesdrop of course. 

Severus and Aurora continued their conversation, “ Rory, you can call me Sev.” Her eyes twinkled again, she gave a small smile, and nodded.

“I’d like that too, very much Sev.” The way she said it, in her tone of voice, it was like there was finally someone in the world who actually cared for him.

“Okay since we know somewhat of each other, I think we should learn some more?” Severus nodded, and she continued, “Okay what's your favorite color?”

“Black. What about you?” 

“Um rosewood or juniper.”

“What in the bloody hell are those colors?”

“It's a deep red and a type of green, gosh.” Regulus smiled at the two.

“Okay what’s your favorite animal?” Asked Severus this time.

“Domesticated or wild?”

“Domesticated then.”

“My favorite animal is cats and ducks. What about you?”

“I’d have to say a bunny.”

“Really? A bunny?”

Samaria walked out and sat next to Regulus again. A shout came, “Regulus Balck!” The Slytherin got up and walked toward the door to speak to Minerva.

Aurora turned her attention to Samaria, so did Severus, “How’d the interrogation go?”   
“She just asked what happened really, what went down from my perspective.”

“Oh really?”

“I think she’s trying to figure out who started it really, so I think you should be mostly okay. I mean you did curse a lot but other than that, I mean you weren’t the first to draw your wand. So maybe like 2 weeks' dentition maybe.”

“Man this is such bull, if it wasn’t for Sirius then none of this would be happening.”

Samaria nodded her head but couldn’t give a reply back. The trio fell into silence, Severus straightened his back and put his head stone. Aurora put her head on Samaris’s should, started to nod off.

Severus stole a peak of the two Ravenclaws, and felt a small prick of jealousy. He closed his eyes, til Regulus came back and Minerva shouted, “James Potter.” It’s too bad that they couldn’t hear what McGonagall and Potter were saying, the teacher put a strong silencing charm. 

The interview didn't last long because James was stalking out and he heard his name being called up. “Severus Snape!” As he walked towards his pending doom, he looked at Aurora who looked at him and mouth ‘Good luck.’ He nodded and smiled a tentative smile at her. 

He entered and McGonagall motioned him to sit down. He did obediently, and waited for her to talk.

“Tell me what you did today, from the morning you woke til I called you into my office.”

He nodded and started to speak, “ First I woke up and got ready. I waited for Regulus as he got up and got ready. We left together and went to the dining hall because he was hungry. We saw Aurora, and she came and invited us to go sit with her, Samaria, and Lupin. Then as we were about to start eating the Gryffindor Black and Potter came rushing in. Upset that I was with Lupin and his little brother. He pointed his wand at me and accused me of having this master plan that he didn’t know about. After Aurora got mad and defended me.” Minerva didn’t miss the twinkle in eyes whenever he said Aurora's name.

She nodded, ‘So far Regulus and Severus’ stories have aligned. As well as Samaria’s and Lupin’s. It seems as though this whole little fiasco is truly Sirius Blacks fault.’ 

“Okay thank you Severus. You may go now,” as the boy got up and headed towards the door. Minerva spoke again, “Congratulations on being a Prefect this year...and goodluck.”

He turned, and gave a confused look, “Thank you professor, but goodluck for what?”

“With Ms. De la Cruz of course.” Severus heavily blushed, nodded, and scurried out of there. Minerva chuckled and called, “Aurora De la Cruz!”  
The young woman stepped into her office and sat on the chair. “Aurora tell what you did from waking up and till I called you to the office.”

“Um okay. First I woke up and got dressed, Samaria was getting ready as well since we woke up at the same time. We headed outside and met with Remus Lupin in front of the dining hall, we went and chose the end of the table because it wasn’t too crowded there. Then we talked and ate a bit, then Regulus Black and Severus Snape walked in. I went to greet them and invited them to eat with my friend and her boyfriend and I. Severus wasn't too happy about being short sighted and eating with Remus but he stayed. We talked for a couple of minutes, then Sirius walked in and came rushing with James Potter in tow. Started accusing Severus of some things and pointed his wand at him. That’s when I got hot blooded and well, cursed him out and and pointed my wand at him in defense of Severus.”

Minerva knew Aurora wouldn’t lie, she was one of her star pupils, she was even debating teaching her, legally of course, how to become an Animagus. She nodded, “Thank you Aurora, please wait in the hall, we are almost done here.”

Aurora smiled and got up but before she was outside the bubble for the silencing charm Minerva spoke again, “And goodluck with Severus dear, please treat him well,” she asked pleading eyes.

“Thank you professor, and don’t worry I will.” With that Aurora walked back into the corridor and awaited til Sirius was done with his session. After about 5 minutes or so, McGonagall stepped out with Sirius in tow. 

They all stood when she began speaking, “I have come to the conclusion that the one who started this whole mess was Sirius Black. While the rest of you are free to go, Aurora you will be given 2 days detention on Tuesday and Friday. Now-”

“Professor if I may?” Minerve thought for a second and nodded, “May it be Wednesday and Thursday, I hold a study group those two days.”

Minerva stayed silent for a moment when an idea struck her. “Instead of those detentions I want Sirius Black to accompany you two your study group sessions. If you do this Sirius instead of 2 weeks worth of detention, it'll only be 10 days.” Aurora gave a wearily look and the Gryffindor but nodded, “And no Remus Lupin or James Potter for these 2 sessions.” While Aurora nodded again, Sirius groaned. “You are dismissed for the rest of the day you may go to classes but if you don’t I’ll excuse them just this once.”

Even though they were there for half the school day, to them it didn’t feel too long. Aurora decided that she would go to potions, only because they were brewing Amortentia today and she didn’t want to miss it. She turned to Severus, “Do you want to hang out after I go to at least 1 class today. We are brewing Amortentia and I really don’t want to miss it.” Severus nodded, “Okay see you at last break?” He nodded again.

Severus walked toward Regulus, “ Go with her and find out what she smells.”

Regulus smirked, “Oh I was going to already but that information is going to have to cost dear Sev. Rory, wait up! I wanna go!” As the younger Slytherin ran from Severus and toward Rory, Samaria patted him on the shoulder.

“Regulus is going to hold that over your head for a while.” He nodded and Samaria laughed and his devastated face. “Come on Severus I have some firewhiskey or butterbeer. If you can handle them that is.” 

Severus gave a grunt, “Of course I can, what Slytherin can’t. I’m no lightweight Hufflepuff.” Samaria laughed.

“Ah okay Mr. Slytherin. Let’s go get wasted. I need a drink after this. Remus are you coming?” As the Ravenclaw and Slytherin left, all three Gryffindor watched as they left. Remus quickly went and joined the laughing Ravennette and the disgruntled Slytherin. Leaving James and Sirius in shock, again.

As Aurora and Regulus ran to Potions, Regulus was giddy. They walked into class late, and told the Professor Slughorn that McGonagall had a meeting with them. The two partnered up, Slughorn brewed every cauldron with Amortentia yesterday and asked the student to finish it. The final portion of the preparation, Rory drops the pearl into the pot. It dissolved instantly, Regulus stirred the potion one last time; clockwise and then counter clockwise, the potion was complete. 

Slughorn clapped his hands together, “Alright students, please step forward to my cauldron, line up though,” as the student lined up, they were confused, “Now everyone. Please step forward, take a whiff then tell what you smell. Wait for your partner to go back and smell yours. It should be the exact same smell. I will also be smelling everyone after just as an extra precaution.” Aurora and Regulus turned to one another, scared they might have messed up. 

Aurora stepped up, slightly bent over the cauldron and smelled, of course it was just like he smelled the day she hugged him.

“De la Cruz, please tell me what you smell.”

“It smells like parchment paper, old books, and um,” she inhaled one more time, “and hints of burning sandalwood and woodland sage.” Slughorn nodded and wrote it down. Regulus was next.

He got a good whiff of it and said, “It smells like lavender and peonies, a hint of burning sage, and something sweet. I can’t put my finger on it though.” Slughorn nodded and wrote down his answer.

The pair walked back towards their station, they both went over and inhaled. The smell was exactly the same, for both of them. Slughorn walked over to each pair's cauldron, sniffed, and said either pass or fail. When getting to Regulus and Aurora, he inhaled, and said, “Pass, excellent work.”

After each student’s potion was done being examined, the bell rang and he dismissed the class. It was the last break, and Aurora had no idea where Severus was. Before she could turn, she saw Severus, but he was a little off.

While Regulus and Aurora went to class, Severus, Samaria, and Remus went to get the firewhiskey. As Samaria answered the question of ‘What comes but never arrives?’ 

As Severus and Remus walked in, they noticed that the raven common room was quite lavish. The blue and bronze complimented each other, and their common room was cozy and decorated with plants, and the statute of Rowena Ravenclaw stood proud. Samaria motioned them to come further into her and the other Ravenclaws dorm. It was empty of course, the Ravenclaws would never skip class, well except for Samaria. She went into her trunk and pulled out a 750 ml bottle. That was halfway gone already.

“Aurora and tried it over break. She was okay but a little wobbly after like 4 shots. Took them like a champ though.” The boys nodded but still wondering where the rest went, and eyed Samaria.

“Okay who hasn’t drank between the two of you?”

Remus and Severus turned to each other, and Reus meekly raised his hand.

“Really Lupin? Never? Not even hanging around with Black?”

“I never was interested in it, plus Peter was always scared and so I said I wouldn’t drink so he didn’t feel alone.” Severus gave a nod.

“Okay well, here you go Remmy. Beginners first. Don’t go overboard though okay.”

Remus looked at the bottle nervously but took it, he took a swig, the alcohol burning his throat and the smell making his eyes water. “Merlin’s beard smells strong.” He handed the bottle over to Severus who took a big gulp and then handed it to Samaria.

With the ¾ of the bottle empty now, Samaria took a regular shot. She was a little worried for Severus though, he drank the most. She wasn’t really sure if he could handle that, but he needed that liquid courage to hopefully confess to Rory. As the time passed by the trio of different houses began to open up to each other. They sat in the middle of the beds on the floor, Samaria cracked a joke and Remus doubled over, as did Severus. It was nice, Severus felt at ease but then quickly remembered Aurora. He stood, stomach still aching and a bit dizzy, and nodded to the werewolf and Ravenclaw. 

“As fun as this was, I promised Rory that I’d meet her after her class.”  
Samaria smiled, “Oh yeah huh, okay well have fun. And be safe.” With suggestive tone and wink, Severus felt his whole body flush, Samaria laughed and so did Remus, bumping into each as they rolled over. Severus quickly left, still dizzy and headache coming on. He carefully made his way down the stairs when the bell had rung. The halls were filled with students, he maneuvered his way towards Aurora classroom and saw her looking around. 

“Rory.” As she heard his deep voice she looked towards the man. She noticed he was a little off but disregarded it. Regulus had disappeared when he heard Severus, scurrying off towards the dungeons. He was going to wait awhile before he told Severus what he heard from Aurora, in case the imbecile isn’t over the muggle born Lily. She grabbed his hand and went toward the wall.

“Let’s wait til everyone scurries off to the dining hall. It’s too crowded.” He nodded, not really paying attention because Aurora was still holding his hand. Her hand was smooth and he could her long nails gently sit on the top of his hand. After 5 minutes or so the halls were cleared but liquor was hitting Severus hard. The world was slightly spinning, and Aurora felt his hand clench hers, she turned to face him. He had a grimace, and his free hand touched his head. 

“Are you alright Sev?” As he shook his head, the pounding feeling hit him. He let go of Aurora’s and clutched his head. 

“Sev. is this like yesterday? Severus?”

As he opened his eyes he spoke, “No, I- I drank with Samaria and Lupin. And I drank a lot of firewhiskey.”

“Oh Sev. You imbecile, come on let me take you to the kitchens, then to your dorm, How does that sound?”

She didn’t let Severus answer, instead manhandled him and put his arm on her shoulder, giving him balance and he clenched his hand into z first and the pounding feeling in his head. They walk a slow pace, arriving in the kitchen and seeing the house elves working. One spotted them and ran in front of them. 

“Is there anything Missy can help with students?”

“Yes Missy, could you please give us blueberry scones.” As the Raven was talking with the house elf Severus let go and turned, he vomited all over the floor behind him and Aurora. “And can you please get Severus a glass of water?”

“Yes of course Master students.” She snapped and the vomit disappeared, snapped again and then she disappeared. She came back with a couple scones wrapped in cloth, and a glass of water. 

“Here you go Master.”  
She took the items from the house elf, “Thank you Missy and could you do one more thing?”

Missy vigorously nodded her head, “Of course! Anything”

Aurora smiled, “ Could you please make 2 sandwiches, toasted bread and with honey ham if that isn't too much? Oh and can you put 2 glasses of orange juice in Severus’ room along with the sandwiches.” Missy nodded and left in a pop. While she made the sandwiches, Aurora turned to see Severus hunched over, “Here, drink this.”

Severus took the glass and drank it like a man who’s been traveling with the Sahara desert without water for days. As he greedily gulped the water, Aurora rolled her eyes.

She heard a squeaky voice, and turned, “Missy made the sandwiches just the way Master asked, and put the sandwich and orange juice in Master Severus’ room. Is there anything else Missy can do to please Masters?”

“No Missy you did plenty, and we are extremely pleased. Thank you Missy.” The house elf smiled and nodded her head.

“Missy is pleased, thank you for asking Missy for help.” With that the little house elf disappeared, probably to do chores around the castle. She turned back to Severus, he was using the wall to keep him up. She put the sconce on the pocket of her robes, and manhandled Severus again. They made their way out the kitchens, and towards the dungeons. They arrived and there was nothing but a wall. 

They walked forward and Severus mumbled the password, “Pureblood,” Aurora rolled her eyes at the ridiculous password, but a passage was revealed and they walked into an empty common room. 

“Okay Sev, you have to lead the way, I don’t know where you stay.” Severus nodded and walked wobbly forward. He grabbed her hand and walked towards the down stairs. He entered the first door on the right, stumbling as the door opened and he had no security or stabilization. Aurora lurched forward and grabbed him. The door shut behind her by itself, and Aurora examined Severus' own room. It was their house colors of course, the green and silver, plus the black. He even had a looking glass into the dark deep blue lake, the fish and the mermaids swam. 

She helped Severus us and guided him toward his bed. She sat him down and handed him a sandwich. 

“Here eat up.” Severus took it no complaints, and gobbled it up. Once he finished, Aurora took his plate and set it down back on his night stand. 

Severus, still drunk, spoke up, “Thank you Rory.” He gestured to her to come and sit next to him. She obliged, and sat next to Severus. Her heart had been pounding their whole interaction, first of fear and worry, it changed to nervousness of proximity. Severus swayed, and did something unexpected. 

He leaned forward, their faces merely inches from each other. Aurora flushed at the closeness. As her face reddened, Severus chuckled.

"You're very cute Aurora." His voice dropped and Aurora felt tingles spread throughout out her body

"Um thank you Sev. So are you.” He chuckled and she flushed again, he leaned forward. Inching closer and closer to her lips. Aurora's breath was shallow, they both closed their eyes as their lips hovered over each other. Severus closed the gap, Aurora’s lips were soft and plump. It was a chaste kiss, neither of having kissed another person. Severus lifted his hand and put it on her jaw, slightly gazing her skin with his touch. They pulled back at the same time, both blushing at what had occurred. 

Silence filled the air, then Aurora spoke. “I like you Severus, I have for a long time.”

He turned his head, “ Really? How long?” He avoided saying it back.

“Since my 4th year, about 2 years now.” Severus nodded his head, not knowing what to say. 

“You don’t have to say anything Severus, I know you still like Lily and you just barely meet me.” With that Aurora got up and left, Severus didn’t chase after her. Wallowing in his thoughts and self-hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to leave kudos ! it deadass makes me want to write more


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy

Upon entering the common room Regulus saw Aurora leaving. He watched her leave, puzzled.

Aurora had slight tears in her eyes, she confessed her crush, and he didn’t say anything to her. He just wanted some easy action! ‘Who kisses someone who they don’t like romantically like a little! I’m such a dumbass! I should have just sat him down, gave him the sandwich and left. I ruined what at least could have been a good friendship! Idiot!” She looked around the halls and noticed they were empty, she cast a ‘Tempus,’ and saw it was 6:35. 

“Oh Merlin!” Her study session starts in 30 minutes, she quickly rushed to the tower. She answered the statue, ran in and grabbed her books, paper and quill. She dashed down stairs, and to the library. When she got there, she saw Sirius Black sitting at one of the tables. Memories of earlier that day came swinging in. She made her way towards Black, and sat in the chair across from him.

“You’re here early.” He gave her a dead look.

“Ms. McGonagall walked me here 10 minutes ago, to make sure I would show.” 

“Ahh okay I see, well do you need any help on homework?”

He raised an eyebrow, “I’m literally a grade higher than you.”

She raised an eyebrow back, “Yes but act like you’re a 2nd year.”

He squinted his eyes, and gave a face. She shrugged, “Well if you need help, just ask me nicely and I’ll see if I can.” He gave her a skeptical look but nodded regardless. She turned her attention to the empty space in front of her and pulled out a book, “The Forgotten Beast of Eld,” and picked off from the middle.

Ten minutes passed before Sirius spoke to Aurora, “I need help.” She turned the page, ignoring him. “Hello, I said I needed help.”

“And I said ask nicely and see if I can.” 

Sirius groaned and rolled his eyes, he gritted out, “Can I please have help?”

“Since you said please, but next time in that tone I won’t help.” She smiled a sickly sweet smile and took his parchment. “Okay what do you need help with?”

“I need to write an essay on Amortentia,” she gave a bewildered look, “I failed 6th year potions.” She nodded her head.  
“Well you’re in luck, we just brewed this today and I attended class. Okay so first….” As she began to describe in detail how to brew the potion. Severus was brewing a heap of emotions in his room.

Before, when Aurora ran out of the Slytherin common room, Regulus had seen her and was confused as to the scene that had just been transpired. He walked to where she ran from, Severus Prefect room. He opened the door and saw a devastated older Slytherin.

“What the bloody hell happened!” Severus finally looked up to meet the eyes of the younger, and sighed.

“I kissed Aurora, then she outed her feelings towards me, and I didn’t respond.”

“Wait. So you’re telling me that you kissed a girl you’ve been flirting with for about 2 days now. She expressed her feelings towards you. AND you didn’t say anything back to her, after YOU kissed her. Did I get that right?” Severus nodded his head, and as Regulus nodded his he spoke, “Okay. Making sure. You’re a blundering idiot Severus! Who does that! So you lead her on, kiss her, she says she likes you- and I’m absolutely positively sure she’s been liking you for awhile- then say nothing to her after her confession. Making her feel stupid and her love unrequited. You couldn’t even say ‘Sorry I don’t know how I feel right now,’ NO! You didn’t even give her anything, except false thoughts of her affections returned.”

“I KNOW THAT! OKAY! You don’t think I know that.” His voice broke, “I.. I don’t know if I feel about her okay? And yes, I know that I should’ve said something back, anything... but I couldn't form a thought.”

“This is about Lily isn't it?” Regulus' voice was filled with venom.

“I don’t know, maybe, maybe not.”

“You have to move on Sev! That happened like 3 years ago! She moved on why can’t you! And Aurora was perfect for you, witty, nice, sweet, smart, sarcastic, gave a shite about, was BLOODY IN LOVE WITH YOU!”

The words hit him like bricks, one by one. Regulus gave inhaled and deep, slow breaths, “Go talk to Lily, go sort this shite out Severus. You can’t pine forever. It’s not healthy.” With those final words, Regulus left to go see Aurora. 

He knew that Aurora had a study session today, he quickly made his way to the library. He saw Aurora… and his brother? He saw the tow hunched over looking at some paper. They were awfully close. He slowly approached, hearing Aurora say, “And that's how you make it. It’s a long process but after you could know who you like and I guess illegally use it to make them fall in love with you. Whatever works ya know?” As Siruis wrote down her explanation he laughed at what she said.

“Okay thank you. It’s such a drag brewing a potion.”

“Really? I guess it depends how much you like the potion.”

“I’m not really a big fan of potions.”

“Ah. Yeah, you’re not gonna be interested or pay attention if you don’t like the subject.” Sirius nodded and Regulus popped down on a chair across from the duo.

Aurora looked up at Regulus, and gave a small smile, “Hey Regulus.”

He looked at her and then at Sirius then back at her, “ Hey Rory, and Siri.” Aurora looked at Sirius and chuckled. Sirius flushed and gave his brother a glare.

“I told you not to call me that at school, in front of other people.” Regulus didn’t like how chummy these two were getting.

“Rory, can I talk to you out in the hall.” He didn’t even wait for her to give in answer and got up and headed outside. Aurora followed and was confused as to what he wanted to talk about.

“What’s going on with you and my brother? I mean this morning you couldn’t wait to hex him off the Earth, now you’re buddy-buddy with him?”

She shrugged, “Yeah well what’s the point of being angry, he apologized, and hasn’ts said anything bad about me or Sev. Plus I have to spend 2 days with him and I really don’t want to fight. I’m already exhausted and drained.” Regulus wanted to argue that she shouldn’t trust Sirius but when he took the time to really look at her, he could see it.

Her slight pink eyes, and her reddish nose. She had been crying when she left, after Severus rejected her basically. “Just, just be careful of my brother okay? I know he gives off this easy going and somewhat nice personality but he- he just- just be careful okay?” She nodded, a little skeptical but nodded.

Regulus gave her a hug, which she greatly needed. After a minute they let go, with one last warning Regulus walked away, weary of his brother. Aurora walked back over to Sirius, seeing him read his paper over again. She cast a ‘Tempus’ and realized that it was already 8. The study ended, he started to gather her stuff.

“The study session always starts at 7 and ends at 8 if they’re not many people, 9:30 if they’re a lot. Since there was only you and I, it’ll end at 8.” 

Sirius nodded and started to pack up, ‘At least I got a paper done,’ he thought to himself. As the two walked out the library, they didn’t notice the figure at the end of the hall watching them. 

They walked to the end of the hall, as she turned to say goodbye, Sirius stuck his hand out. She hesitantly accepted it. 

"Truce?"

She gave him a dead look, "Only you promise to leave Severus alone." 

He returned the dead stare, "That's impossible, no can do." 

She retracted her hand, "Then I guess no truce," she walked towards the Ravenclaw tower, " Watch you back Black, because if I find out you keep fucking with Severus, it's your head on a silver platter." She walked away without sparing a glance at the smirking Gryffindor.

She made her way to the Ravenclaw tower, she entered, made her way through the common room and toward her shared room. She saw Samaria in her bed already sleep, Aurora sighed and got ready to sleep. She went to bed, crying herself to sleep. 

The next morning Severus and Aurora didn’t run into each other til classes were over and he randomly found her in the library reading a book, The Forgotten Beast of Eld. He slowly walked towards, watching as her expressions changed with each couple of sentences. She looked at him to see him standing a few feet away. She smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “What can I do for you Sev?” 

“I haven’t seen you at all today.”

“Oh. Sorry about that, I woke up early and took a stroll in the forbidden forest.”

Severus' eyes bulged out of his head, “You took a casual stroll in one of the most dangerous places?”

Aurora nodded, “Of course, it’s very beautiful there, there’s these amazing all black skeleton horses. They were scared of me at first and I of them, but I started to bring fish and other foods.”

He nodded his head, but if face gave away that he didn’t believe her at all. Some rounded the corner, and Pandora emerged. “Rory I can’t find,” as she looked up she noticed Severus, and stopped halfway. “Oh why Hello Severus, nice to see you.” Pandora was the only who would partner up with Severus in class, sometimes spouting nonsense but ultimately nice and friendly to Severus.

He gave her a nod, “Pandora,” and she gave him a warm smile.

“What were you two talking about?” 

Aurora answered, “Our walk in the Forbidden Forest and the black horses.” Pandora gave a gleeful smile and a happy sigh.  
“Ah yes, and it’s Thestrals.”

“Of course sorry, the Thestrals.” Severus looked back and forth as the two spew rubbish about a magical creature in the forest.

“Um if I may interrupt?” The two opposite girls nodded, “What exactly are Thestrals? How did you two encounter them?”

Pandora and Aurora shared a look, then Pandora shrugged and nodded, then Aurora turned her attention to Severus. “I was in, I want to say 3rd year when I wandered into the forest, I’ve always been puzzled on what was so dangerous and resided there. So one day, I took a backpack full of food, a flashlight and a water bottle, and extra clothes in case. And headed out. I think I made it in about 3 kilometers or so when I saw Pandora giving these weird horses,” Pandora gave her a look, “sorry, these Thestrals. One of the youngsters saw me and made its way over. Not long the mother noticed and gave this awful shriek, until she saw I was giving the baby food. She hesitantly made her way towards me and I threw a bit of food so she could come closer. And well yeah, that’s been happening for about 3 year now, a couple times a week Pandora and I will get fish, they love that the most, and go and feed them. Then come back to the library and read.” Severus gave a disbelief look trying to take Aurora’s word but it was hard because none of that seems plausible. 

She noticed the look and an exasperated sigh, “If you don’t believe me then just say so Sev,” she chuckled when he tried to sputter an apology. Pandora giggled and slowly walked away, leaning the couple in each presence. The doe noticed she left when Aurora called her name and she didn’t answer . 

“Sit down Severus, you’re already as tall as it is. No need to make me feel even shorter.”

He had a deep chuckle and sat down across from her. The silence had a tinge of awkwardness to it, but they still enjoy one another's proximity. Severus' heart pounded as he was about to speak, “Aurora?” She gave him a questioning look and nodded, “Um I’m sorry about yesterday. I was extremely drunk and I apologize for kissing you abruptly with no permission. And I’m sorry that I didn’t respond back to your confession. I truly am. I just didn’t think of what to say or that a pretty girl like you could fall for… well me.” Aurora’s eyes started to slightly turn downwards at the boy’s sad monologue. “I do like you Aurora, truly. I just, I,” he gave a frustrated sigh.

“It’s okay Severus, I understand I think.” She didn’t meet his eyes as the words that came out, gave a crack in them, “You like me just not in that way. I’m not your type and I get it. You just want to be fri-.” 

Before she could utter the words, Severus bent over the table and covered her mouth, eyes wide and frantic, and his head shaking ‘no.’ He removed his hand embarrassed about doing such a barbaric thing.

“Aurora no. No I don’t just like you as a friend, I like you more than that. You’re an amazing girl, who’s beautiful, dazzlingly, your eyes outshine the stars. Your laugh is so full of joy and infectious. I don’t understand how someone who’s beautiful inside and out could fall for someone like me. But here you did and I don’t know what I did in my past life that made Merlin gift me with you but I’m glad I met you. I do like you back Aurora, I do. I know the first time we actually talked was a couple days ago but I’ve always noticed a younger Ravenclaw in the library, blushing whenever we made eye contact in my 4th year.”

Aurora's eyes watered as he said all these incredible things about her, blushed at the mention of her 3rd year days when she semi stalked Severus in the library trying to steal a glimpse of him , whenever he wasn’t, or at least when she thought, paying attention. 

“You remember that?”

He gave a lopsided grin and nodded, “Of course, I thought you were cute, but alas you stopped coming around the last month of school and I would just see a glimpse of you in the halls or at dinner.”

“Oh yeah, that’s when Sammy started to like Remus, and well needed help to get him to like her back. It didn’t happen til like the middle of 4th year and even then they were awkward friends. And she always wanted me there, just in case.” 

“Ah okay. I can imagine that.” The two talked and talked til curfew was almost upon them. And all that time neither of them noticed the two scheming figures hidden behind the bookshelf on the floor, hearing the Slytherin’s and Ravenclaw’s whole conversation.

The two teenagers walked down the corridor, Severus insisted walking her to her room as she had already done it twice for him. They walked in peaceful quietness, both just enjoying each other's presence. As they started to walk up the tower Aurora asked a peculiar question, “What do you think of blood status”

“ I don’t think less of people or praise them because of what they have running through their veins. Doesn’t matter really.”

“Oh ok.” As she absorbed what he said and processed it, he asked a question in return.

“Why? What’s with the sudden question?”

“Oh well you know, I thi-” as she wasn’t paying attention and was hit, with a curse. She lost her balance, started to fall back. Severus tried to grab her hand but he was too late. The process happened in slow motion, Aurora fell back, Severus tried to grasp her hand, she screamed in pain. 

She didn’t fall long, Severus cast a levitation charm stopping her from falling, centimeters from her face colliding with the jutted out stone. But the damage had been done, she hit her once, enough for the concussion and deep wound on her head. The broken wrist trying to stop the fall, and the punctured lung from the broken rib when she is in the step right below her breast. The culprit realized they hit the wrong person and scurried up the steps and hid.

The two that had been following them rushed to see what had happened after the scream and saw Severus using the charm to hold her up.

Regulus and Samaria looked with wide eyes and tears glistening as they saw the cuts and bruises and the blood. 

“What- what happened? how - how?” She was at a loss for words when the sobs broke out.

Regulus held her, “Hurry get her to Madam Pomfrey!” Severus nodded dumbly, still not over the fact that this happened with him there. That he didn’t stop it, that he couldn’t protect her. He stood still as Aurora lost blood. Regulus had the rush to Severus and yanked him down the stairs, he was the only one that still had composure, for Aurora’s sake. He pulled the sobbing girl, the out of touch Severus that still had his mind on the spell but blank mind other than that, and he pulled himself- every step, every blink holding his stance strong and blinking away the tears, because without him the other two would completely break down and not be able to help Aurora. They rushed into the recovery wing, and as Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office at the sound of a sobbing girl, she gasped. 

Severus put her down on one of the beds. And she quickly rushed to the girl, “What on Earth happened to the girl?”

Severus spoke with an emotionless tone, “She fell, one minute we were walking up to her dorm having a conversation the next I looked over when she screamed and saw her falling. I casted a levitation charm but not soon enough.”

“Well be grateful you cast it when you did, about two more hits and she could have died from the impact on her head.” She quickly cleaned the deep cut and cast a healing spell, moved the rib back to the original spot, and gave her sleeping form skele-gro. She saw her rapid breathing, uneven breathing. She hurried to the cabinet looking for the one potion she made months ago that can potentially heal lungs. The product was tested and fully developed; she just has never been in a situation to use it. She down it down Aurora's throat, and the breathing slowly began to even out. 

The trio sat by Aurora, all three just staring. No one talked, not even when Madam Pomfrey kicked them out, not even when the 2 split from the Ravenclaw. They silently made their way to their respective dorms, respective beds, and just laid there til the sun had come out. All three missed class the next day, neither one of them finding the courage or strength to move or face reality. 

Aurora slept, and slept, and slept, and didn’t wake up. For 4 whole months she laid perfectly still, only her chest rising and lowering with each inhale and exhale. The trio sat there again, never leaving her side in the morning, til class started and never leaving after class had ended, til curfew was going into effect. She laid there like a doll, never moving, never talking, a person could be fooled if she wasn’t breathing. There was no change in her condition. Pomfrey couldn’t find anything to wake her up, the horrible thought of her never waking her laid in everyone’s mind. Three boys came in laughing and joking and the 4th boy came trailing behind them. The 4th held his wrist, and sat on the bed with the other 3 surrounding him. 

Peter spoke, “Guy’s really I’m fine.” He seemed nervous but they brushed it off. 

“Come on Peter, just let her fix it real quick then we’ll go back to the dorm. Nothing to worry about.”

He nodded but still kept the worried face. One of the boys turned and saw his brother looking at the girl in the bed.

“What happened to her? Did the ‘Sleeping Beauty’ get her knickers in a twist.” He spit mockingly and with malice in his tone. But they ignored him, not paying attention to their surroundings or him, only focusing on the slow breaths. He didn’t like that, “Aww did they put her to sleep because she never shut up.”

Samaria put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head when he glanced at her. She noticed his leg started to bounce when Black started to talk. And she put her other hand on Regulus'. Now was not the time to fight, not with Aurora in a coma and close to where the hypothetical fight could happen. 

Sirius was about to speak when Remus yanked his shoulder and turned him around, “Shut up Sirius!”

“Why that stupid little bimbo was a bitch,” Severus shot up but so did Regulus. He stood in his way to get to his idotic brother. 

“Sirius, she’s been in a coma,” Sirius’ eyes widened, “She might not wake up,” Remus whispered the last part. Remus left the other 3 boys and went to Samaria, he had visited her everyday but left after 2 hours. He left when his free period ended, and he would read her favorite book, The Forgotten Beast of Eld. He of course worried about her, she was nice, helped him and Samria get together, had a wicked sense of humor. It broke his heart when he found out, and it broke even more when he saw Samaria become an empty shell of a human. Her best friend since elementary, her neighbour, her confidante, her roommate, was gone. Yes she wasn’t dead but she wasn’t really alive either. He put a hand on her shoulder, and a sob wracked through her.

Sirius stared dumbfounded, not a new look for him, and left embarrassed. James looked conflicted, and Peter looked oddly content. Severus eyed the rat looking boy and casted the spell. He saw what had transpired. Fury radiating off him, he stalked over to the boy. 

"You fucking piece of shite," James put himself in between the two resdyy to defend but Severus pushed the glasses wearing boy out of his way, on the floor and punch Peter, a cracked echoed through the infirmary. "WHY DID YOU CAST THE SPELL? WHY PUSH AURORA DOWN THE STAIRS YOU FUCKING RAT!" Time had stood still as the news had escaped Severus' mouth. No one moved, no one blinked, no dared to take a breath. 

Severus gripped Peter’s collar and shook him. “Why did you do it, Pettigrew?” His voice was dangerously low. Peter looked around for help, sweating profusely. 

“I- i dont kno- know,” 

“Don’t give me that bullshit, you’re not skilled at Occumesly at all. A muggle could see into your memories.” Pomfrey walked into the infirmary with Dumbuldore into having a lovely conversation about muggle candy, when they noticed the layout before them. 

“Oh my. Severus my child, would you please release Peter.”

Severus let go, his anger slightly subdued, “He’s the one who put Aurora in a coma. He casted a spell, it hit her straight in the chest, she fell backwards. He’s the cause for this.”

Albus raised an eyebrow and turned to the rat-boy. Peter was at a loss for words, not smart enough to come up with anything, not even the lies he would tell so skillfully. James looked at his friend in horror, yes they wanted to get revenge on her for making Sirius look like a fool, but like changing her hair color a pink neon green. Not put the poor girl in a coma. “Pettigrew come with me please.” As the boy with his head solemnly down walked away, he had one plan that could work. As he got close to Dumbledore, he turned into his rat form and tried to scurry under the door, but not Severus casted ‘Stupefy.’

The rate screeched but froze mid step from escaping, Albus grabbed a pillow and configured it into a cage. Picked up the disgusting, dead looking rat and threw his frozen body in the small cage. He nodded to the people in the room, “I shall be back after I deal with Mr. Pettigrew, hopefully he can tell me what he cast on Aurora, and if that is why she is not waking up.” With that he turned and took his leave.

James stood there awkwardly as Severus made his way back to the two boys and two girls. He approached them slowly. “Sni-Snape.” The boy corrected himself on the slip-up of the old hurtful nickname. He turned his murderous gaze to the Potter boy.

One word was all he said, “Leave,” had enough hatred to turn the skies black. 

Potter nodded but before he left he apologized to Severus for the pain Peter had caused for not only him, but for Regulus, Samaria, and Remus. The Gryffindor left for the 4 teens to mourn the sleeping beauty who may never wake again.

Remus convinced Samria and Regulus to go eat, but Severus stayed just in case Aurora woke. The trio of two boys and a girl left, promising to return within an hour, to eat, walk around and bring back food for Severus. He sat alone, nodding off because for the past two weeks a nightmare had been haunting him, nightmares of death. As he dreamed he sat in a meadow of tulips, next to him the girl he hoped to wake next to him. She wore a blue flowy dress, complementing her tan skin. He wore black slacks and a black silk dress shirt.

“Aurora!”

The girl turned to him, and smiled. Finally, what had felt like forever of seeing an emotionless face ceased. “It’s Rory Sev. We’ve been over this.”

“Sorry, Rory.”

“There you go, now what was with that shout.”

He turned his head toward the meadow, eyes cast downward, “Rory. You’ve been in a coma.”

As he turned back to her, she nodded her head, “Yeah I know Sev. I’ve been waiting for it honestly.”

He turned to her, bewildered. “What?” As any sane person would.

“You see, I haven’t been completely honest.”

He nodded his head for her to continue, “The reason my name is Aurora is because,you know that muggle fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty?”

“Uh huh.” He nodded his head again not liking where this is going.

“Well she was my great great great great grandmother. She was an actual Princess, who fell in love with a King. Well he was betrothed to another but well nothing stood in her way, they got hitched and had a child. The other Princess, who became Queen because her parents died and she was an only child, searched for means to get revenge for stealing her fiance. She was also a witch, as were Aurora and her husband. She figured out a sleeping curse. And struck her with it. Every generation will meet the “Evil Queens” offspring and cast the curse. Whether they mean to or not, they will be overcome with rage and hatred and well they’ll cast it. It happened every generation without fail, and I guess Peter Pettigrew was related to Maleficent.”

“Why-why didn’t you tell me!” Yelled a frustrated Severus Snape.

She gave a sad smile, “Because even if I told you, it sounds absurd. And you know that. Plus the curse only lasts for 5 years.”

“5 YEARS! Rory are you mad!”

“There’s nothing you can do to prevent this or stop the curse well in effect.”

“There’s nothing? Nothing at all?”

“I mean, okay well my aunt experienced the antidote, and my grandmother had too. Only the girl's name with Aurora is cursed. It happens randomly, like the people cursing you get this wave of uncontrollableness, and it possessed my mother and named my Aurora. I don’t mind though, as long as my little sisters are safe it doesn't matter. It’s like the fairy tale, the Queen didn’t believe in true love because of what had happened to her. But my grandmother proved her wrong I guess. But it worked, at least for my grandma. If I don’t have a true love kiss then I will wake up at 21 years old. But I can communicate through dreams so I have that.”

“True love's kiss! Are you serious?” When he yelled that a thought came to mind. Regulus knew what she had smelled, maybe that could help! Before he could speak, Aurora kissed him. 

“Goodbye Seve-,” before she could say bye he shook his head.

“No.” He leaped towards the ravenette girl and attached his lips to hers. His tongue seeked permission to enter her mouth, which she granted. The two fell back, Aurora on her back and Severus on top of her kissing her gently. They broke the kiss and Severus kissed up her jaw. He started to go down to her neck, and sucked gently.

Her hand found her way to his black hair, she slightly tugged his hair. Signaling him to come back up. 

“Severus?”

He hummed back, still continuing his actions. “You’ve got to go, Samaria and Regulus are back.”

He looked up and blinked at her smile, only to find himself looking at her lifeless form again. Samaria and Regulus sat next to him.

“Remus had to go back, something about visiting his aunt.” Ah the classic wolftale they all would tell every full moon.

“Go to sleep Severus. Aurora wouldn’t want a sleep deprived friend. She’d start to feel bad.” He nodded, still confused at the weird dream. He decided not to worry about it since this wasn’t the first dream about Aurora and the meadow, but this was the first time she actually spoke to him. They usually just sat and Severus was the one to talk to her, she would either just smile and nod or shake her head no if he ever asked questions. 

They all got up and headed down toward the corridor to walk Samaria to the steps, when it was just the two Slytherins Severus remembered in Amortentia.

“Regulus?”

The tired boy looked up at him and nodded.

“What did Aurora smell when you guys worked on the potion.”

Regulus raised an eyebrow and debated to keep the secret but he realized now was not the time, “ She smelled you, you dolt. She smelt the papers, the old books you always surround yourself with, the sage you use in ingredients, and the sandalwood you use to make your potions. She smelt all that.”

Severus was dumbfounded, his mind was blank, nothing there it would seem. “Really?” Was all he uttered, not buying a second of it. 

Regulus gave him an unimpressed look, “Why would I lie to you, Severus? If the circumstances were different then maybe I would just withhold the information till you agreed to a deal. But the circumstances aren’t different. Rory’s in a coma, we’re torn about the situation because we have no way to help her, barely getting any sleep.”

Severus turned and ran the other way, Regulus turned to see the empty spot next to him. Confused, he chased after his Slytherin brother down to the hospital. When he got there he saw Severus kiss Aurora. The clock ticked as the seconds went by, 1 tik, 2 tok, 3 tik, 4 tok, 5 tik; she gasped as her eyes fluttered open, her eyes weren’t in the dark anymore. She sat up slowly and Severus helped her. Regulus eyes glistened and he couldn’t help himself, he rushed over to the pair. 

“RORY!” She looked up at the crying boy and smiled.

“Hi Regulus, long time no physically seeing you.” He titled his at the end half of her sentence. 

Severus connected the dots, she was visiting the other in the dreams as well. He spoke up, “She’s been visiting you in your dreams.”

As Regulus sat in the chair, he gave a confused look, “Wait. Really?” Aurora nodded as did Severus, “So let me get this straight. All those dreams I had, like once a week, that was actually you! All the confessions I made, I thought , I thought it was like a guilty conscience for not helping you sooner. AURORA! You have some of my most personal secrets!” She giggled.

“It’s fine, Reggy. My lips are sealed.” He flushed at the nickname and decided to shut up.

With all the yelling, the younger Slytherin boy woke up Madam Pomfrey. She came in ready to fully shout at whoever broke curfew and snuck into her infirmary but was speechless when she saw the young girl up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments, it gives me inspiration :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy :)

Astonishment hit Pomfrey like a train. The girl with a curse finally woke up, after 4 months of being in a coma. They were trying everything, potions, spells, even using divination to seek higher help. And yet after all that she still rests peacefully, until now that is. The color was coming back, she even had the color back in her cheeks and lips. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled at Madam Pomfrey.

“Hi Madam Pomfrey.” She rushed towards the girl, checking her to make sure she was actually awake. The two slytherins stepped aside and awkwardly watched and Madam Pomfrey frantically made sure Aurora was alright. Pomfrey casted a patronus to the Headmaster and to Aurora’s family. Once the Headmaster Pomfrey made her way to him, they started discussing the girl's condition. As the adults huddled together by the doors, Aurora turned her attention to Severus.

“So you finally worked up the courage huh? When I was unconscious?” Severus flushed as Regulus barked out a laugh. “You guys do realize that you’re about to meet my whole family, my grandmother, my mother, my brother, and my two little sisters?” Regulus nodded, while Severus froze. Meeting her daily already? What if her mother didn’t like him, or what if her brother looks at him and thinks he isn’t worth his little sisters time? Aurora saw his mental wheels turning and softly patted his arm.

“You’re gonna be okay Sev. And you to Regulus. They’ll love you guys.” Regulus had a thought pop in his head, Samaria! “Guys! I gotta go get Samria and Lupin! They have no idea you’re awake!” Aurora nodded and with that confirmation he turned and ran out the doors to go find the other Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. It took about 10 minutes before Aurora’s family came, every member. The two littlest ones ran towards her. The four year old ginger ran and scurried up the bed into, the two year old ran and slightly wobbled, but she couldn’t get up on the bed, she turned for her mother but all the eldest family members were speaking to the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey. She turned to Severus, her curly hair covering her big brown eyes. She raised her little arms and made grabby hands at Severus, he gave a confused look to Aurora, thrown off. She nodded at him with a raised eyebrow, he bent down and gently picked her up. He put her right next to Aurora on her right side where there was space.

The littlest girl with big curly hair smiled, “Thank you um uh,” she looked towards Aurora.

“It’s Severus, or Sev for short Julia.” She nodded. She turned her attention back to the taller boy.

“Thank you Sev.” She nodded her at him and then jumped on Aurora. Right before the little girls could speak to Aurora, the rest of the family came rushing.

“Aurorita! I can’t believe you woke up!” Her mother came running to her, she grabbed her and gave her a hug. Tears were falling down her black eyes. Once she let go Severus got a look at Juanita, Aurora's mother. She was thin, extremely pale, hair curly and puffy. She was extremely beautiful, Aurora resembled her, so she got most of her mother’s features. He turned and looked towards her grandmother, she was darker than Aurora. Her hair started to gray, black and grey intermingled, she still looked younger. Hardly any wrinkles, and she was short. She had thick lips but big eyes, high cheekbones, and brown eyes. Then he looked at her brother who was already looking at him. Merlin’s beard, it was Cesar. He was the same height as Severus, 6’1, he was darker than Aurora as well. He had a mustache now, and his black hair a bit longer. He had a strong jaw, his brown eyes already scanning Severus, as Severus scanned her family. Observing. Cesar walked close, and pulled Severus in,

“Sev! It’s been awhile no? Jesus who would have thought you would be friends with my little sister!”

The graduated Slytherin gent;y smacked his back, and Seveurs smiled at him. “Cesar it’s been awhile. It’s nice seeing you.”

The Mexican boy smiled, “So Aurorita told me a lot about this tall, brooding Slytherin boy who is always so down. I thought to myself well that can be really anybody, but who would have thought it would be you.” He laughed and Severus chuckled, “So tell me. Who did this to my sister?”

“It was Peter Pettirgrew, the Gryffindor.” 

Before he could ask more, his mother called him, “Neno, get you butt over here, Jesus your sister was in a coma and you’re chatting idly by.” The boy quickly went to his mother and sheepishly smiled. 

“I’m sorry. But it’s not like she was going to be in there forever, and she was always talking to us!”

“You’re so lucky we're in public, I swear to God himself,” before she could finish the grandmother stepped in.

“Aye Juanita come on, let’s focus on Aurorita. And Neno,” as she turned her attention to him she gave him that look while Juanita fretted over Aurora, “Hurry and greet yourself, Seriously.”

“Yes Ama.” He walked over to Aurora and hugged her, she hugged back and hit him over the head, “Next time focus on me, I’m literally in a hospital Neno.”

“Yeah yeah, a couple of more months without would have been nice and quiet though.” Juanaita immediately smacked the back of his, his head lurched forward and hung down, while Aurora punched his side, and his grandmother pinched him. He stalked away, trying to get away from the abusers. “Jesus chirst, you guys could never take a joke.” As he stood next to Severus, who was watching the family, Aurora’s mother noticed him. She gestured for him to come. He nervously stepped forth, he stood right in front of the small woman. She gave him a hug, and whispered, “Thank you for saving my daughter, I heard how it happened. If it wasn’t for you.” She stopped talking as she didn’t want to think of what could have happened, he hugged her back till she broke the hug. She could see the tear streaks that were left on her cheek. 

“Mom.” She turned around and looked at her daughter.

“Yes mama?”

“Severus was also the one to wake me up actually.” Each family turned to him, eyes wide. Jesus she found her true love so fast! Every other member would be woken up either 2 years later or wait for the curse to wear off. Never has it happened so fast. 

Her mother gave a confused look, “How-how did you know?” 

Severus blushed, “Well I thought I was in love with another girl before but it never felt like this. Rory and I finally talked at the beginning of school. Plus when she brewed a love potion at school, you smell what you most love or well how the person you love smells.” 

Juanita turned and looked towards Aurora with a raised eyebrow, “A love potion?” She made a face. 

“It’s called Amortentia mom. You give to someone and they’ll be in love with the first person they see, and if you smell it then you smell the person you're in love with.”

“Um okay, what did you smell Aurorita?”

“I smelled burning sage, sandalwood, parchment paper, and old books.” The mother went to Severus and sniffed him and he smelled like old books and parchment paper.

“I don’t smell sandalwood and sage.”

“He smells like that after brewing potions.” Her face flushed and she turned away from embarrassment. 

“Oh okay, well what about you Severus. What did you smell?”

Severus towered over her and flushed, “ Um, I smelled lavender and peonies, a hint of burning sage, and um, like cinnamon.”

She nodded and made her way towards her daughter.

She sat next to her daughter, well Cesar made his way back to talk to Severus. 

“So you still talk to the pompous albino dude?”

Severus smirked, “You mean Lucius?”

“Yeah and his loony brother?”  
“Yes I still talk to Lucius, his brother Xenophilius though, I never talked to him really.”

“Ah really, you missed out on him. He was funny and pretty cool.”

As the two talked about the ‘albino’ brothers, Aurora and her mother discussed bigger issues. 

“Aurorita.”

“Yes mom?”

“How did you know he was the one?”

“I don’t know, I just saw him and it clicked I guess.”

The two little girls fell asleep next to their sister, and their grandma came into the conversation, “Aurorita, it took 2 years before your Apa and I to finally meet. And I searched so many people's dreams.” Before the three women finished talking, Cesar dragged Severus.

“Ama, Ma. Severus should come over for Christmas. And he wants to take-” Before he could finish Severus put his hand over his mouth.

“Uh yeah Cesar invited me over to Christmas and wanted to check with you.” He shot him a look saying ‘shut up.’

“Oh, yes of course Severus. You’re more than welcomed to come over, especially since you saved my daughter twice.”

Severus smiled and Cesar licked his hand. “You’re revolting Cesar.”

Cesar stuck his tongue, and Aurora threw her pillow at him. “Knock it off.” 

Before her annoying brother could start talking again, Regulus, Samaria, and Remus burst in. Regulus: very tired, purple around his eyes, hair unkept and pajamas wrinkled. Samaria and Remus: she had her bonnet still on, her red satin dress showing and her robe not all the way tied, and Remus in red and black checkered boxers and a blue shirt with a red bird in the middle of it. All three teens looked tired and still half asleep, until the mixed couple saw Aurora. Their eyes widened and Samaria ran to her, laughing and crying on her jog there. Remus quickly walked fast to her. And Regulus running to the chair, exhausted running around the castle trying to get the 2 up while not waking their classmates. Samaria came to Aurora’s right side of the bed, while Remus went to her left, The couple threw themselves to Aurora simultaniasly, hitting one another in the process and suffocating Aurora. They her her wheeze and quickly got off the poor girl, she sucked in a breath as quick as she could. The rest of them chuckled except Regulus, who was nodding off. 

“Rory! Jesus, you had me worried!” 

Remus nodded his head in agreement, “For 2 whole months we stayed by your side and then you decided in the middle of the night to wake up.” He gave an exasperated sigh and facial expression. Aurora laughed and now turned the tables. She threw herself on the couple and squeezed tight. 

“I know I know, and I’m sorry, but it’s not like I planned to go into a coma. Jeez, show a little compassion won’t ya.” Juanita shook her head at Aurora’s and Samaria’s antics, those two were like two peas in a pod. Now the boy though she never met but he fell right into place with Samaria, his name did sound familiar though. 

Severus smiled as the three gave - though Severus doubted their dramatic performance was fake- a noteworthy show; Cesar gave a face at his sister and her weirdo friends. Her grandmother had taken the 2 little girls to another bed since the office was empty except for their family, and was watching them.

Their conversation continued, “I want to thank you two though. Remus, for coming everyday and reading my book to me everyday. And you Samaria for talking to me and doing your homework. I heard it all in the coma, it made me feel as if I was actually there with you, instead trapped in a coma. I really am grateful.” Remus and Samaria teared up at her thank you, both knew that if Aurora was trapped in their forever, that they both would show up and still continue to read and talk to her , never giving up hope. Thankfully it didn’t come to that, and Remus and her would actually be able to talk about the books they had read, or her and Samaria gossiping and complaining to one another about their homework. 

The sun was rising and it was the beginning of a new day. Three figures hovered by the door under a cloak, scared to be seen but wanting to see what was happening in. 

“Oh my she’s finally awake.” 

“Shh Lily, we don’t want anyone to hear us.”

“Both of you SHH.” Sirius whispered angrily at his friend with glasses and his fiery redhead girlfriend. The couple glared at him, and gasped when a tall, dark skinned male bumped in them. The three teens fell and were exposed, they looked up in fear only to see the latino giving them a confused look.

“What the fuck,” whispered Cesar, “How in the fuck is more like it?” He whispered to himself. James scrambled up, as did the other two. 

“Potter, Black, Lily?” Severus stepped from behind Cesar and looked at the three Gryffindors who were dumbfounded. 

“Ello Sev.” Lily waved, uncomfortable at being caught while James and Siruis looked at each other not knowing what to say. Cesar motioned for them to come in and the three awkwardly did, not before James picked up his invisibility cloak. He turned it inside out and he was holding a regular blanket.

“Sirius? James? And… Evans? What are you three doing here?”

Sirius flushed at the question, “Um I didn’t know you were in a coma till today, and I heard Regulus tell Remus that you had woken up. I wanted to see if you were okay.”

She looked towards James and Lily, “He woke me up to go with him.”

“And I had had to use the bathroom and heard them shuffling around, so I followed along.” An awkward tension had fallen over everybody in the room, Juanita knew there was history with Severus and Lily. Those awkward looks and how he used her first name rather than her last. 

“Oh well thank you for checking up on me. Would you guys like to sit, your brother is passed out on the chairs. Severus and he were here when I woke up.” Sirius nodded and went to sit next to his brother, as did James.

“I have to get back, I have a paper for tomorrow’s class that I haven’t finished.” Lily waved to Severus and gave a slightly forced smile to Aurora. Aurora raised an eyebrow in return and Lily got a wave back from Severus. She quickly scurried, not wanting to be there anymore, something started to stir within her.

Juanita looked towards Samaria, and Samaria shook her head and mouthed, ‘Ex-girlfriend I think.’ She gave a wide eyed nod back, understanding why there was extreme tension between Aurora, Severus, and Lily. Before the tension lingered any longer, Dumbledore came in the scene with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Seeing as tomorrow is the last day before going on Christmas break I will be generous and allow you 7 to meet with you teachers before classes start, get everything you need and not go to class, seeing as this has been a traumatic experience for you all. And Aurora, I don’t know how you want to continue the rest of the school year. Seeing as you missed a lot of school but given your condition we can do major assignments to catch up during break and every other test you missed over the weekends when you return?” Aurora gave it a quick thought and nodded her head, before coming to school she had read at least one book going through all her subjects, so when work came it’ll be a breeze to get through. Or she could just copy Regulus and have Samaria, Remus, and Severus help her. Either way she would be okay. Bumbledore nodded his head and quickly left to go and find out her classes to talk to her teachers about the update. The old coot left, as did Aurora’s family, seeing as she was going to be coming home within a day so her mother and grandmother could fret over her once the break began. 

That left all the seven teens together, Aurora, Samaria, Severus, sleeping Regulus, Remus, Sirius, and James in one another's presence. Feeling the uncomfortableness of everyone, Auror spoke.

“Sooo… what is everyone planning to do for vacation?” They all shared eye contact, before Samaria spoke.

“Um honestly I was probably just going to go over to yours since my family has to work, plus I was gonna steal some of you food to give to them seeing as they love you tamales.” Aurora laughed, every year since she moved to England Samaria and her family either came over to eat with her or Aurora and her family went to theirs to eat their food. Sadly, both of Samarias parents had to work this year, so it’ll just be Samaria going over to Aurora’s. 

Remua shrugged, “ Nothing really, maybe visit Samaria and you and hang with James and Sirius.”

“You’re brother invited me to your’s so I don’t think I have a choice in the matter.” Aurora laughed again, her laughter left Severus pink, as did it Sirius. But no one saw that. 

James spoke next, “Probably invite Sirius and Remus over to eat and spend the night a couple of times.” 

“I’ll probably go home get my things then go to James’.” 

Sirius knocked his brother over slightly. The boy was startled and grabbed the sides of his chair. 

“Who in the fuck did that?” Uttered a confused Regulus. 

Everyone chuckled at his words and reactions, “Aurora asked what are you going to be doing for break.” Sirius repeated her question as the boy still looked slightly bewildered.

“Oh. Probably stay home and in my room working on homework.”

As the conversation died down, an idea struck Aurora. “Oh! Regulus you can come over to mine! I have to catch up on like half of the homework, and we have mostly the same classes, would you be willing to help me?”

Everyone turned their attention to him and what his answer would be. “Um sure. Yeah I wouldn’t mind.”

Aurora beamed at him, and Sirius had a small smile. At least his brother wasn’t alone anymore. Aurora shuffled herself, turned her body over almost kicking Samaria in the process. As she tried to get up, she fell. Severus immediately went to help her as did Sirius. Samaria and Remus weren’t paying attention because they were laughing at Aurora almost kicking Samaria. It has been over 4 months since Aurora last walked, not only that but her bones were slightly weaker because of the breakage. The two rivals helped the girl up and continued to hold her, but she shook them off. 

“Thank you but I need to gain my muscle. Don’t worry I’ll lean on stuff or I will ask one of you for help.” Severus nodded but hovered near her. Sirius was going to do that same til Severus shot him a look. Siruis glared but back off and went towards James.

That time, everyone had seen. Aurora leaned against the small night stand and took a step. She grunted at the discomfort. Her feet felt like they were asleep and finally waking up, which they probably were. She held out her arm and Severus quickly took her hand in his. She took small steps with Severus’ aid.

She gave him a sheepish smile, “Yeah I’m going to need your help to classes, unless you're busy then I ask for crutches.”

He shook his head, “No no it’s okay. I will gladly help you.” She looked at him and gave him a small smile. 

“Thank you.” That's how the next hour went. Aurora made small steps, and the group cheered her on when she went 5 to 7 steps without Severus’ help. Madam Pomfrey emerged again from her room, she had 7 slips with her. 

“Here you children go. Dumbloredore requested that I make these for you, they will excuse you from class, that is if you don’t want to go. Just go to class, show the slip, and get the homework, and that’s it. But do it before class starts, that way you won’t disturbed class.”

The children nodded and she passed out the slips. Everyone dispersed to go get their robes at least, and then head to pick homework. They promised to meet after in front of the infirmary. Severus stayed with Aurora while Samaria and Regulus went to get them spare clothes and robes. Aurora was dressed in the same thing as Samaria except she wore a grey one. Severus hadn’t noticed what she was wearing til the two of them were alone. She wore a silk short dress, with thin straps surrounded by lace. The dress was about 2 inches above her knees. She sat on the extremely uncomfortable bed and patted the spot next to her. Her tan skin was complemented by the grey color. Severus blushed when he was caught looking at her neck, his dream coming into play. He averted his eyes to the ceiling. 

Aurora looked at Severus zoned in on her neck and blushed when he noticed she was staring at him staring at her. He blushed and quickly looked toward the ceiling. She giggled at Severus, bold in dreams, shy in real life. She turned her gaze to the floor, her legs crossed on top of the other, revealing more tan skin. At this point Severus turned into a tomato. It would take Regulus and Samaria a while before coming back: they decided to go get ready, get there homework from every class, take it back to their dorms and finally grab their friends uniform, then meet one another by the entrance door, and finally split Severus homework to get, and then Regulus would take everything back for him while Samaria went to deliver their outfits. But that wouldn’t happen for another 30 to 50 minutes. 

“So are you excited to spend Christmas at mine?” Severus finally looked at her, the blush subsiding.

“Yes, very. I never really celebrated Christmas so it’ll be a first for me.” Aurora gave an eyebrow raised and a frown. She wanted to comment on it but didn’t.

“Oh okay, hopefully we live up to your expectations. “ Severus smiled and nodded, “Oh when are you going to come over?”

Severus gave a pensive look, “Um whenever you and your brother want me there.”

“Well don’t you have to ask your parents first?”

Severus gave a stone cold look, “No.” And with that the conversation started to die. Aurora nodded her and whispered an ‘ok’ , not wanting to upset him further.

“Well you are invited for all of the break. So if you want to come right when school is over my family would love to have you, or if you decide to wait a bit just owl me a day before, so we can set up a room.” She gave her warm hand on top of Severus' cold one. 

He nodded his head but didn’t give her an answer yet. The two sat in silence for about 5 minutes before Aurora tried to resurrect their dead conversation.

“So since you’re definitely coming over for sure by Christmas, is there a couple of items you want.”

“Why?” He gave a confused look, why would she care what he wanted.

“For a present silly. I’m not going to let one of my guests come over and not get them a present.”

“Oh. Well potion ingredients would be nice, oh! And this lovely quil I had seen. It shows the most prominent constellation of night you want it to be put in.”

“Oh that is lovely! Sounds extremely pretty.” Through the mini-conversation they had gravitated towards one another. Shoulders touching now. She put her head on his shoulder, and tensed for the slightest but relaxed right after. Everywhere she touched him, heated up. 

“Um what about you? What do you want?” He felt her shrug.

“I don’t know. Whatever you think I will love.”

“But…”

“I don’t like telling people what I want, I rather want to see what you would get me. What you think will bring me joy. It could be anything, I don’t care as long as you think it’s perfect then it will be.”  
Severus nodded his head, and Aurora shivered. How she was barely feeling the cold astounded him. Severus was wearing black sweatpants and a black sweater. He took off his sweater and handed Aurora. He wore a simple male tank top, showing off his toned body. 

“Oh no Severus it’s okay. I don’t want you to get cold, plus I’m fine in the cold.” 

He shook his head, “No. Here you obviously shivered.” She nodded and quickly put the sweater. It was lengthier than her dress, seeing as he was also like 6 inches taller than her, and had a slight build to him. A cold gust of wind hit him, he looked outside and saw the frost on the windows were thawing as the sun rays hit them. 

Aurora went closer to him, and grabbed the thin blanket he was using before. She wrapped it around both of them, trapping their warmth between the two. Severus hesitantly wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned into it. She turned to look up at him only to see he was already staring at her. The two gravitated towards one another, inching closer and closer together. As their lips hovered over one another, their lips temporarily touched. Only for a moment until the moment was interrupted by Samaria. They quickly turned their heads away from one another, Aurora coughed and blushed.

Samaria immediately felt guilty, ‘Dammit they almost kissed again! AND I ruined it.’ She felt bad but didn’t want to embarrass them. She swiftly throws they’re robes and shouts a quick excuse, “Uh gotta go! Regulus and I am finishing getting your homework Sev. BYE!” Severus turned to Aurora with a questioning gaze and got a shrug in return.

It felt odd to have robes on top of her night gown, and Severus sweater. It also felt weird to Severus as well, seeing as he almost always dressed in suits, thanks to Lucius. They both closed their robes as much as they. Severus stood and held his hand out to Aurora, which she accepted with no hesitation. She wobbled at first but eventually started to take steps. Severus was her support in case her legs gave out and she fell. They made their way down the corridors slowly, Aurora leaning on Severus each time they headed to a new class. He legs started to give after the 5 classroom. They needed one more but her legs were tired after not being used for 4 months then suddenly doing what felt like a marathon. Aurora leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. She sat on the floor.

“Are you okay? Was that too much of a walk for you?”

She took a deep breath in, “Uh yeah just a little bit too much.”

Severus squatted and an idea dropped into his head. “Come on. Get on.” She gave a confused face.

“What?”

“Get on my back. It’s not too far, I don’t really want to leave you exhausted in a corridor, and you can rest while going to the next and final class.”

Aurora knew protesting wasn’t going to change Severus’ mind. So she reluctantly picked herself up, gently put her arms on his shoulders, and wrapped her legs around his torso. He got up, and started to walk towards her last class. As the couple walked, they missed the girl with the red hair angrily staring at them. 

They arrived in front of Mcgonagall's classroom where a cat resided. The cat cooked its head to the side of the two students. She lept, and though mid air morphed into Professor Mcgonagall. 

“Ah Aurora you’re awake! I’m so glad to see you.” Severus slowly lowered his body and Aurora got off. Mcgonagall went towards her, and gave the short girl a hug. 

“Hi Professor.” Aurora hugged her back, Mcgonagall would visit her every week just to check up on her. She would say a few words, and then leave.

Her eyes glistened as the girl let go, “So what do I owe the pleasure of two of my most promising students ?”

“Oh well, Headmaster Dumbledore said to collect my homework for today, talk to my professors about my absences in class, and get every other assignment if possible. Oh and take every other test as well on the weekends when coming back for the next term.”

“Ah yes I remember Dumbledore telling me something of that sort when I first got to class.”

As Minerva gave Aurora the agenda of that day, and the missing work she would need to complete Severus sat down on one of the chairs to just watch her. The sunlight gave her skin a beautiful glow, and if you looked close enough, her hair wasn’t actually black, it was brunette, a very deep and dark brunette. He zoned out as Aurora and Professor Mcgonagall discussed her situation. They talked for about 10 minutes and Severus just continued to stare at her. She limped towards him, and Severus snapped out of his dazedness. He rushed towards her and bent down so she put her arm around his neck. They said their goodbyes to Professor McGonagall and made their way out the door. They continued down the hall til Aurora got tired, she leaned against the wall. Her legs ached, she couldn’t stand to walk. She slowly slipped down the wall, the cold stones felt nice against her legs. Severus stared at her as she closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out. He felt extremely tired and decided to sit next to her.

They sat in silence til Lily Evans appeared in front of them. “Are you two alright, “ she asked in faux worriness.

Aurora opened her eyes and smiled at her, “I’m fine, my legs hurt though since I’m not used to walking.”

Severus looked away, “Yeah I’m just tired too.” Lily nodded feeling the awkward tension.

“How are classes Lily?” Aurora asked, trying to fill the silence.

“Oh they’re okay, I had a major grade altering assignment that I had to turn in today. What about yours? Have the Professors told you anything?”

“Yeah that’s what Severus and I were doing, he helped me to classes since it’s hard to walk and all. But I didn’t miss anything major, I have friends that are willingly to help me and give me their notes.”

“Oh that’s good. You don’t have to be too behind with a lot of work.” Aurora smiled and nodded.

Students started to come into the hall, class was starting. “Well I’ll see you Aurora, and you too Sev.” Lily waved and left to the class they were sitting next to.” They sat and waited until the halls cleared, as they were getting up there was a Professor making her rounds, she tried to hurry them to class but Severus showed her their passes from the Headmaster.

She huffed and walked away, continuing to scour the halls for ‘wayward’ students. Severus helped Aurora up and crouched again, waiting for her to get on his back. She got on, and wrapped herself over him. He grabbed her thighs, and headed off to the front of the nursing office doors, not forgetting the promise they made last night. Aurora put her chin on top of Severus’ head, Severus raised an eyebrow but didn’t question Aurora’s antics. He should be used to them by now, honestly.

James and Sirius made their way towards Madam Pomfrey's wing, as they turned the corner they saw Severus carrying Aurora on his back. Sirius' eyes flashed red but he quickly controlled himself, ‘Aurora wouldn’t like snivellus and I to fight, I gotta keep my cool.’ The duo made their way towards the other duo, as Severus lowered himself to Aurora and got off. She quickly limped her way to the wall, and eased down like she had before earlier. Sirius hastened his walk toward her, “Aurora! You alright?”

Aurora opened her eyes and found the face of the voice who spoke, “Oh hey Sirius. And yeah, I’m alright, just tired from walking somewhat a lot.”

Sirius nodded and sat next Aurora on her left, Severus glared and sat next to her right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos !! and comment what you think ! :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like !!

Sirius scooted a little closer to Aurora; they were 2 inches apart. James sat in front of Aurora, they made a triangle. “ So Aurora?”

Aurora looked at James, “Yes?”

“Where are you from?”

“I’m originally from California.”

“Oh that states? Isn’t that like a… what is it called… um a “hippie” state?” He asked with finger quotations.

Aurora laughed and nodded, “Yeah I guess you can say that. Only because we have beaches and everyone flocks towards that.” 

James laughed at her joke, “Where did you grow up?”

“Oh I lived in LA but I was raised in Mexico for half my life.”

James nodded, Sirius and Severus soaked up every word Aurora spoke. It was as if they knew something far worse was gonna happen and they wouldn't hear it for a while. 

“Wow so you’ve been to many places?” Asked Sirius, who was too close to Aurora for Severus’ liking.

“While in the US yes, I visited every state. 4 states a year every break I had. I also went to Brazil for a couple of days but only because my brother went there for college and I went to visit him.”

“College?” Severus asked with a questioning tone.

“Yes, I believe there is no wizarding college, Cesar wants to go to a muggle college and become a doctor. He’s very determined to help muggles and wizards every way he can.”

“So the opposite of Severus,” whispered Sirius to himself. But since he was too close to Aurora she heard. She shot a glare and mouthed, ‘Watch it.’ 

He put his hands up and nodded. ‘Blimey she’s scary and so hot,’ thought Sirius to himself. Regulus popped up after Aurora slightly threatened Sirius. He looked at them in disgust.

“Why are you sitting down on these dirty floors?” Regulus grimaced at the thought of the dirty floor touching his clothes.  
Aurora shrugged, “I was tired and I decided to sit.”

“Gross,” Aurora flipped him off and gave a sarcastic smile. Regulus gave a fake smile back and then gave out his hand, she took it and she slowly got up. Her legs slightly shook and Regulus quickly wrapped his arm around her waist. He steadied her and put her arm around her right arm around her shoulder. It was perfect for her, since he wasn’t too tall, only by 4 inches. 

Sirius and Severus gave a disgruntled face at the sight before them, and James snickered to himself. ‘Regulus is getting more closer to Aurora then Sirius ever could,’ James had to turn around from the other 4 to silently laugh. Severus was distraught, of course he knew that Regulus wouldn’t make more and he’s just being a good friend, but he couldn’t shake the feeling Regulus could possibly like Aurora. 

“Come on, get on my back. Let’s go outside and relax by a tree.” Aurora nodded but then something came to her mind.

“What about Samaria and Remus?”

Regulus gave a faux pensive face then smiled another faux smile. “While these three can wait for those 2 love birds. It’ll be good for them to hash things out and be proper men.” Aurora nodded at the idea.

“Well it would be good if you three could stop being complete idiots and just get along, I mean you guys behave like you’re 10 year olds. Yeah, it’s settled then. You guys wait here for Remus and Samaria, and while you wait I want you to settle things. You guys don’t have to become the best of friends, just tolerate and be I dunno, slightly friendly with each other. AND it has to be genuine, none of that fake shit you three have been giving.” Three 7th years stood stunned and the girl. 

With that, Regulus got Aurora on his back and started to walk away, he gave a thumbs up before turning the corner and a wink to the three boys. The two 6th years went behind the castle and found a tree giving shade from the sun. He gingerly let Aurora down and laid down next to her while she sat with her back against the tree. “So why did you sabotage your brother and Severus?” 

Regulus gave a hurt and shocked face at Aurora, “How dare you think I would ever do that- yeah no you’re right I did.” Aurora hummed and nodded for him to continue.

“While Miss. Aurora I will be truthful. I’m quite taken by you.” Aurora raised an eyebrow and laughed. 

“No you’re not, now spit it out.”

He rolled his eyes at her, “Okay fine, I like someone.”

“Who isn’t me.”

“Yes yes, who isn’t you. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” She punched his shoulder and he grunted in pain. “Okay okay. Sorry. Merlin, crazy lady.” He whispered that last part to himself, looking dancing the idea that he would get hurt by her again. 

She raised her fist again and gave a threatening glare. He shrugged, “Okay this time I mean it, sorry.” Aurora nodded and raised an eyebrow, signaling for him to continue with his dilemma. “Okay so there's this girl that I think is absolutely terrific.”

“Mhmm.”

“And well she’s quite beautiful.” Aurora smiled at Regulus and his daydreaming face, “And she’s in the same year as us.” 

“Is it someone I know?”

“Well I don’t think so but then again you know and help a lot of people. How did you not end up in Hufflepuff.”

“Because well, actually I don’t know I told the hat that I preferred Slytherin or Ravenclaw. And just because I’m a Ravenclaw doesn’t mean I can’t be nice to people, just like being a Slytherin doesn’t mean you have to be ice cold to others.”

“Touche. Anyway she’s a Hufflepuff but she’s muggle born.”

“And?” Regulus gave her a dead look .

“My parents are crazy about blood statues Rory, being a muggle born is basically suicide. I’ll be an outcast from my family like Sirius.” Aurora nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation. 

“While you can always date in secret, it’s honestly not that hard. You could meet at the study group I’ll hold and meet at remote locations. That’s saying she likes you back.” Regulus nodded, he rolled to his left side to look up at Aurora. She was truly beautiful, too bad his best friend, and apparently brother go figure, were in love with her. If it wasn’t for them he would have asked Aurora out in a heartbeat, but he’s not scum. Plus he wouldn’t have found Ruth, this kind and intelligent Hufflepuff girl who was just perfect. He would always have a place in his heart for Aurora, his first crush but Ruth held his whole heart in the palm of his hand. 

Now after Aurora and Regulus left, there was awkward tension between the two Gryffindors and the Slytherin boy. The friends eyed the boy in all black, then looked at each other. 

Severus was mad at the fact that Aurora left him with these two Neanderthals, while she went gallivanting with Regulus somewhere else. 

Sirius eyed Severus with disgust, as did James. Severus saw this and rolled his eyes, silence fell upon the rivals for 3 minutes before someone spoke. “How did you meet Aurora sni- um Severus?”

Severus looked at Sirius, Severus wasn’t blind. He saw the way Sirius would look at Aurora, he shrugged at the question and gave a short reply, “She dropped her books in the hall and I helped her pick them up.”

“And you two just magically became best friends or what?” Sirius asked with a sarcastic tone.

Severus, again rolled his eyes at the idiot, and nodded, “Yes, we magically became the best of friends who tell each other secrets and gossip.” Jame coughed out a laugh, he turned away at Sirius' enraged face towards Severus' sarcastic tone. It was a little bit funny. 

He narrowed his eyes while Severus raised an eyebrow toward him. James just watched the show as it started. 

“Well Severus,” Sirius spit his name out, “I hope you enjoy getting another girl snaked from you, seeing as Aurora is quite easy on the eyes. I wouldn’t mind seeing her on the bed nak-” Severus got up and punched Black in the face. James jumped up, but Severus quickly shoved James to the ground. He gripped Surius' collar towering over him.

“If you ever speak about her like that again, I will skin you alive, you disgusting evil little motherfu-.”

“Severus! What are you doing?” They two boys standing looked and saw Remus and Samaria looking at them bewildered. Severus let go of Sirius' collar and the Gryffindor fell on the floor too. He straightened his robes, and shrugged. 

“Nothing, “ he said nonchalantly. Samaria stepped over James, the boy just still on the floor, and went to Severus’ side.

She side eyes Sirius and James, “Soooo,” she drawed out the long, ‘o.’ “What did they do?” 

Severus turned towards her, “He told me to watch my back because we was gonna take her because she’s pretty and he wants to fuck her.” 

Samaria wrinkled her nose and looked at Sirius with disgust, “You barbarian.” She grabbed Severus’ robes and went to Remus. He was about to speak to his fellow Gryffindors but Samaria grabbed his robes as well. She hauled the two boys out of the castle and stopped at the doors.

“Samaria! Why did you do that? I need to check on them!” She wrinkled her nose again and shook her head.

“Whatever Severus did to those fools, they deserved it! Honestly, who talks about a girl like that! ‘Oh I wanna see her naked,’ that's so disrespectful Remus. And you want to check to see if those perverts are alright!” Severus’ diverted his attention away from the fighting couple, awkward that this was happening right in front of him. 

Remus couldn’t utter a reply because he knew Sirius could be lewd sometimes and this time, he probably was. He knew that Severus wouldn’t attack Sirius without good reason, especially since Aurora wanted them to make peace and not fight anymore. Severus forced his attention on a bird on a maple tree. He tried not to pay attention to the couple arguing but it was hard not too. 

“I know Samaria, but they’re-they’re my friends and I… don’t know Samaria.” Remus casted his eyes down and Samaria shook her head and left to find the two 6th years. Remus sighed, and Severus hesitantly patted Remus shoulder. Remus looked at him bewildered.

“Um I know that it’s hard to pick sides, even though you know your friends are in the wrong. They’re still your friends and it’s just hard to know what to do.” Remus nodded along to Severus' talk. 

“Thank you Severus. That means a lot. And I’m sorry that Siruis acted like that.” He looked around, and leaned closer to Severus, “Between you and me, Sirius really doesn’t stand a chance with Rory, she’s too blunt for Sirius. And too pretty for him too.” Severus raised an eyebrow at him, “What I’m not blind, I have excellent vision ya know.” Severus covered his laugh with a cough.

“One would say supernatural even.” Remus barked out a laugh and nodded.

“Yeah you’re right, come on let’s go.” he patted Severus on his back and the two left to find Aurora, Regulus, and Samaria.

Before Severus and Remus left, Samaria walked off and went to friend her best friends. She saw the two, what looked like an intimate moment. She crept behind the tree and heard the conversation, “Touche. Anyway she’s a Hufflepuff but she’s muggle born.”

“And?”

“My parents are crazy about blood statues Rory, being a muggle born is basically suicde. I’ll be an outcast from my family like Sirius.”

“While you can always date in secret, it’s honestly not that hard. You could meet at the study group I’ll hold and meet at remote locations. That’s saying she likes you back.”

Samaria jumped out behind the tree and scared the two 6th years. They both screamed and Regulus pull out his wand.

“Merlin Samaria, what the fuck!”  
“Fucking shit Sammy, you gave me a heart attacked!” She laughed as the boy and girl caught their breath. A few moments later Severus and Remus came running, hearing the screams made them worried. 

“Are you girls okay? We heard you girls scream!” Regulus flushed and Aurora and Samaria burst out laughing.

“I-I…,” she couldn’t continue talking, she clutched her stomach. Regulus got redder and Aurora had to stop laughing to catch her breath. Severus and Remus shot each other a look, confused as what had happened. 

After 5 minutes of uncontrollable laughter from the girls and silence from the boys. Aurora finally stopped her laugh and caught her breath. She inhaled and exhaled one final time before talking, “That was me and Regulus screaming, Samaria jumped from behind the tree and scared us.”

Severus and Remus shared a look and laughed, Regulus' red complexion started up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment and give kudos !!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy sh*t its been a hot minute since I posted... oops well here you go :) a really short chapter

After the whole Regulus screams like a girl fiasco, the girl and two boys sit next to Aurora and Regulus. Of course Severus sat on Aurora’s other side, and Remus and Samaria across. 

“So Regulus?” Samaria asked with a questioning tone.

“Hmm?” Hummed a closed eyed Regulus.

“About that girl?” He immediately shot up with wide eyes, Aurora turned her head to see how this would play out, as did the two 7th year boys.

“You heard!” 

Samaira laughed, “Of course, now about this- what was her name. Ruth, was it?”

He heaved a sigh and dropped back down to the grass, “Yes Ruth, a Hufflepuff muggleborn in my grade.”

Severus eyed widend, as did Remus’. No one spoke til Aurora broke the silence. “I have a class with her I think.”

Everyone turned their attention towards Aurora, as she pondered whether or not she has the girl Ruth in a class. “Ruth Yoo? A little shorter than me? Korean, I believe and long brown hair?” 

Regulus nodded, ‘Ruth, the most beautiful person he has ever met.’ “Yes I know her, you’re right she is extremely pretty. Maybe a little too pretty for you.” Regulus opened his eyes and shot her a look, she laughed, “I’m just joking Regulus, she is very pretty though and has an amazing sense of humor.” 

The three 7th years all eyed one another and shrugged not knowing that many underclassmen besides the two in front of them. 

“Do you think I have a shot with her Rory? Truly?” Aurora faked a pensive look and sighed. Regulus' hopes were crushed, thinking she was going to say no.

“Of course you dolt. Anybody would be lucky to have you, you’re a catch.” Severus' blood boiled, only for a second though, knowing that Aurora meant that in a friendly way, to encourage Regulus to ask out the Hufflepuff named Ruth. Samaria laid down on Remus’ lap as the five teenagers sat and talked till they saw everyone done with their classes.

The teenagers stood, and three went ahead to the main hall when realization had dawn on Remus, he looked wide eyed at Samaria, and she gave a bewildered look back.   
“Guys! Today is the Yule ball!”

All three were bugged eyed, ‘No wonder why classes ended earlier, by a whole 2 hours!’ thought the distraught Aurora. Samaria laughed at the four teenagers as panic set in their face. 

“Samaria, why are you laughing, it’s the Yule ball! We’re supposed to go shopping and get dressed together, and do all this fun stuff but the day is already here!” Samaria smiled at her.

“Rory, I already planned everything in case you woke up, I have dresses. Remus and Regulus already have their suits, and so does Severus. I got them all just in case they didn’t bring anything.”

“Really?” Aurora wanted to cry, Samaria was prepared for everything, she had such a great friend.

“Yes, when I heard you woke up, I had sent a letter to my family saying you woke up, everything should already be in more room. Come on guys let's get ready!” She smiled and winked at Aurora, Samaria grabbed Regulus’ and Remus’ hand, dashed forward and pulled the boys with her.

Leaving Severus and Aurora to slowly make the way towards the tower. Severus crouched down again, and turned back to see Aurora’s questioning gaze.

“You’re gonna need all your strength tonight for the dance, don’t tire yourself out Rory.” She made a face but nodded. 

They were in silence as they went through the halls, until courage unexpectedly took over Aurora, “So are we ever gonna talk about the dream?”

Severus breathing increased slightly, besides that he kept his cool, “Which dream?”

“Don’t act smart with me Severus Snape.” Severus chuckled at the small girl.

“Fine fine. What exactly do you want to talk about?”

“Let me ask you a question first.”

Severus raised an eyebrow and kept his head looking forward. “Okay.”

“Do you still like Lily Evans?” Severus stopped in tracks, took a deep breath, and finally answered the poor girl.

“How come?”

Aurora got off Severus and marched to his face. “Merlin Severus you such insufferable git! Why can’t you just answer the question, a simple yes or no. But nooo! You want to avoid the unavoidable question,” she pointed her finger right at him and poked his chest, “Fine how about this. Answer the question or we can stop whatever this is.The flirting friendship we have, will be gone.” Severus widened his eyes at what Aurora had said.

He clasped his hands around hers that was pointing at his, “Look Aurora,” with the use of her first name she didn’t like where this conversation was heading, “I do like you, truly.”

“But?” Severus sighed.

“But we don’t belong together.” He was saying this for her benefit. Soon he would be joining the Dark Lord and Aurora deserved better. “You deserve better tha-.” The smack echoed throughout the hall. With his head turned and cheek stinging he turned his head back towards Aurora. He didn’t look her in the eyes this time.

They stood in silence til Aurora spoke, “You’re an absolute dumbass Severus.”

He nodded his head in agreement, “I kn-.”

“For thinking that lie would actually work on me. ‘You deserve better,’ what absolute crap Severus. Look I know you might still like EVans and that's fine, but to lie and say I deserve better. Severus you literally woke me up from a magic coma that one can only be woke from a TRUE LOVE’S KISS.”

Severus avoided her eyes still, “Can you just please answer the question Sev, do you still like her?”

This time though, he answered truthfully, “No.”

“Se-.”

“But that doesn’t mean we still can be together Aurora,” with that Severus turned and took a few steps.

She leapt on Severus back and clung. Distraught and panicked Severus froze.

She climbed and maneuvered herself to be on Severus’ chest, eye to eye. And she kissed him.

Severus let himself fall into the kiss. ‘Her lips are soft, just like in the dream.’He wrapped his arms around her waist and under her, making sure she wasn’t going to fall. He gently pushed her to the wall while she tugged his hair, ‘Well who knew I liked it soft.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so sorry about the late ch. school is stressful and taking a toll but I felt like writing, pls dont forget to leave kudos   
> :( hope you guys enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> So perhaps, the next chapter maybe? Please comment what you're thoughts are, likes, dislikes so far, maybe what you would like to see. Also give kudos to let me that you did like it and you would want more please!


End file.
